If I Had Stayed
by Anaica
Summary: Thanks to a magical tonic from her past, OC Amelia is able to see an alternate life for herself. Her drug induced dream gives her answers. What if Bernadette never betrayed Killian Jones? What if they tried to be each other's happily ever after?
1. Notes

**Prologue:**

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**This is a gift for the Captain Hunter shippers who believe Killian and Bernadette/Amelia belong together. Here is a short story on why they are not good together in the long run.**

**Recap- Bernadette is a bounty hunter who joined Captain Killian "Hook" Jones' crew with sole purpose to stab him in the back and rob him blind so she can get back to her brother Derek (the Huntsman) and they can lead a normal life with the treasure. But she fell in love with Killian and he with her. Now as opposed to what happened in "People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings", she is staying with him. Derek is fine. You MUST MUST read that story to understand their past.**

**So this story actually hurt to write, I have never gone into a story knowing the couple wasn't going to make it. It hurt and then it was fun.**

**This whole story got a little out of, well you know. I thought I was in over my head. I was not going for my usual goal of a thousand words a chapter; whatever was needed was good enough, so chapter lengths vary, a lot. Reviews make my day; I would love to hear what you have to say about this all. At least the story is complete.**

**At the current moment, her Storybrooke self, Amelia Hunter, is in her way to Neverland. She just miscarried her child and Neal Cassidy, her fiancé, is assumed dead. She is in a bad place to say the least. Amelia is now wondering what her life would have been like is she had stayed with Killian all those years ago. There is a tonic she can take to answer her question. This story fits into "Never Going To Let You Out Of My Sight." between chapter 9 and 10. This story is technically number 4.5. Enjoy and please review.**


	2. Something about him felt right

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

They had the treasure on the ship. Curious thing about that map, the whole thing was drawn backwards. Bernadette was the only one to catch that fact, all those hours of research years ago paid off. Killian had to admit he was shocked and impressed; she would tease him about his blindness later.

Now the crew was celebrating and the sharing of wealth. It wasn't much but it wasn't that treasure she had won. Her treasure stood at the other end of the ship, steering the Jolly Roger into the horizon.

Her treasure, like he belonged to her. Maybe he did, a little bit. And maybe she belonged to him, in a way. They belong to each other, they belonged together.

Yes, Bernadette was staying with him, with Killian Jones, known by most as Captain Hook. On the ship called the Jolly Roger.

She had shared her decision with him a few nights ago. They were most caught up in… how did he always word it… more enjoyable activities. He was surprised at her decision, like she wasn't even going to consider staying with him. Yes, they had a strong connection but was it enough to stay together?

In her mind, it was. Killian was the first person since her downfall that she opened up to almost completely, she kept a few things to herself. Nevertheless, they understood each other and just fit together. Bernadette did not believe in fate or density or true love but something about Killian that felt right.

And he had an annoying habit of sneaking up on her. An arm snaked around her waist, making her jump slightly. There was a chuckle in her ear and then a tiny kiss on her neck.

"You need to stop doing that, one day my fist will come out." She whispered.

"Doubtful." There was another kiss on her shoulder. Bernadette could get used to this. Then his arm left her waist and something cold and heavy was placed around her neck. She brought her hand up to it confused and was met with string of pearls.

"Part of the treasure, I picked this out for you." Killian said turning her around. She looked down at the necklace, the strand was short and a gold coin hung from the middle.

Bernadette smiled up at him. "It's beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, love." Killian leaned in for a kiss which she gladly received and returned.

"What else did you bring me?" She asked curiously.

"Already turning into a greedy pirate, aren't you? Who says I got you anything else?"

"You never give me just one." Bernadette gave him a coy smile. When he understood her, his eyebrows shot up.

He shook his head. "I am rubbing off too much on you, lass."

"Admit it, you love it." She smiled.

Killian put both his arms behind his back. "Right or left? Guess correctly and you get the second gift."

Well the right hand would be the logical answer, but since when were they logical?

"Left." She said, he raised an eyebrow and pulled out his hook, which had a silver ring hanging from it.

"You cheated. How could you possibly have known that?" He sounded a bit defeated.

"I would never cheat you." Bernadette said innocently. "I'm too scared of you, Captain."

"Love, I highly doubt you were ever scared of me." Killian brought her hand up to shoulder level as he eyeballed the ring then Bernadette's finger. He slipped the ring onto her pointer finger.

"Why Captain, what are you promising me?" She asked trying to act like the idea of him slipping a ring onto her finger was a joke. But the look in his eyes told a different story.

"Wrong finger, love. But maybe…" He stopped himself and she didn't push him to finish his thought.

Maybe one day.

* * *

**Aww, they are both getting mushy! Do we even like her like this? Does she like herself? Yes, these are the same jewelry pieces she chose for herself.**

**Reviews?**


	3. She liked the sound of that

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Sword fight time, and yes, the whole conversation is supposed to be dirty. It was fun!**

* * *

Killian let Bernadette steer the ship and left her at the wheel for hours. She finally understood why Killian enjoyed it, the peace and view were breathtaking.

But he came looking for her with another lesson in mind. "You need to learn how to handle a sword better, love." He all but whispered in her ear.

Had they not been in a relationship, Bernadette would have rolled her eyes. But now, everything was different. Mostly, at least. His statement could be taken in more than one way.

She couldn't stop the silly smile that was growing on her face as she turned to face him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter; this could save your life one day." He removed her hand from the wheel and placed a heavy metal sword in her palm.

Bernadette let him lead her to the deck. Killian stood in front of her, just staring.

She wasn't sure what he was looking at, or looking for. Bernadette began to toss the sword from one hand to the other. "Come on, I'm getting old here."

Now he looked confused. "Are you right handed or left handed, lass?"

"Both." Bernadette looked at him.

"Ahh, that explains so much." He mused, matching her smile.

Bernadette shook her head. Killian then stood behind her, fixing her stance and hand position on the sword handle.

"Number one rule is to never take your eyes off your opponent until you know for sure they aren't a threat anymore."

"So until they are dead?"

"No, not always. Sometimes there are things worse than death."

She nodded, knowing that to be true. Killian moved back in front of her, his own sword hanging at his side.

"Come at me." He said, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Ladies first."

Bernadette actually laughed then lunged at him. And missed him completely as he side stepped her.

"You are too oblivious with your moves, very easy to guess." His sword touched the middle of her back.

"You are aware I only had two lessons and I much better with something smaller." She turned back to him, attempting to attack. Their swords clashed over their heads.

"I know for a fact you can handle larger objects." He teased. He gently shoved her off and swung at her. This one she met.

"Better, much better." While she wasn't as graceful as he was, Bernadette had the making of a pirate. All she needed was practice.

Lots of practice.

Twenty minutes later, she had somehow managed to corner herself. The sword was held in front of her body, defending herself. Killian quickly closed the distance between them, knocking her sword to the side with his blade and then invaded her personal space.

"Your opponent thinks he has won, but you see a way out. You need to distract him. What do you do?" He whispered.

Bernadette swallowed hard, her breathing came in gasps. For once, he hadn't gone easy on her. Her eyes met his then flickered to his lips. Before he understood what she was planning, her lips crashed into his.

And just as she assumed, he responded instantly. His sword dropped to the ground and his arms wrapped around her. His tongue was demanding entrance into her mouth. She gave in and she had a plan.

The kiss lasted another few minutes before she pulled a dagger out of her hair and pushed him to the ground, her body on top of his. The dagger was gently pressing into his throat.

"I win." Bernadette smiled down at him.

"You are aware that you can't win every fight like this?" Killian looked up at her, cheeks flushed.

"Works wonders with you." She grinned.

He rolled them over, and sent the dagger flying across the deck. "The most important two rules of being a pirate: keep your hands off my bloody rum and keep your bloody hands off my woman."

His woman, Bernadette let those words sink in. She liked the sound of that.

* * *

**So that's the end of the nice, happy hopeful scenes. Time for things to get real.**

**Reviews please?**


	4. Going Soft

**O do not own Once Upon a Time**

**So this is the first M rated scene, for violence, lots of violence. A friend had to help me here, so if it's too much, blame him. Just picture Bernadette fighting against Black Beard, you know that is not going to end well, for either of them.**

* * *

The ocean was usually a large lonely place. The Jolly Roger followed less traveled routes. The cargo was far more interesting that way. And they were mostly left alone.

Until that day.

A ship appeared on the horizon and instead of keeping its distance and minding its own business, it sailed closer.

Bernadette was caught in a passionate kiss pushed against the wheel. Killian pulled back and whispered. "Bloody hell."

"That's not the usual reaction." She said, sounding disappointed.

He didn't respond, instead he rushed down to the lower deck. Then she saw the other ship and a sick feeling settled in her stomach.

"Black sails, Captain. Another pirate ship." One of the crew members stated, handing the telescope to Killian.

"I gathered that much." Killian kept his voice even as he studied the oncoming ship.

"Orders, sir?"

"Only shoot if they shoot first. No point in wasting the firepower." Killian turned to Bernadette who had appeared at his side. "Do you trust me?" She nodded, swallowing hard. His tone of voice set her on edge. "We are going to be boarded. I need you to lie low, very low. No weapons, no snarky comments, not a peep. If who I think is captaining that ship is, he is ruthless beyond belief. I don't even want to think about what he would do if he got his hands on you." Killian Jones visibly shuddered.

Bernadette squeezed his hands. "I'll stay quiet. I trust you and I love you." She almost didn't respond to his quick kiss. She had never told Killian she loved him, she preferred to show him over and over. But actually hearing those words coming out of her mouth, scared her. Benjamin hadn't even heard them.

She sat down on a barrel while Killian stood close to the railing, watching the approaching ship with a wary eye. Her hand itched to hold the hilt of a dagger, as if it would comfort her. Yes, Killian had said no weapons, but that didn't mean she had to disarm herself. All her weapons would stay concealed. Unless push came to shove. What had Derek taught her, never throw the first punch, but make sure to throw the last one.

The ship was boarded, only two men, not much of a threat. Until the captain himself stepped on deck. Bernadette saw Kilian stiffen and she felt the same way. Her blood ran cold; she knew men like him. Cruel, heartless, unafraid and not one to take no for an answer.

"Jones, I thought that was your tiny ship being tossed about out there." He barely greeted Killian. Manners were nonexistent in his mind.

"At least my ship can outrun the royal navy. It's nice to see you again, Black Beard." Killian said politely, letting his voice have the slightly bit of venom.

Black Beard, this was Black Beard? Bernadette had heard bone chilling tales about him.

"You know all about outrunning the royal navy, but I didn't come here to open old wounds. There's a rumor on the seas about you, Jones."

"That I'm devilishly handsome?"

"That is debatable. The rumor is that you have gone soft for some woman." Killian had enough sense not to look in Bernadette's direction. Black Beard's dark eyes scanned the crew and then fell hard on her. Bernadette instantly tensed up. "Is that her, Jones? Pretty little thing, I will admit you have good taste. Come over here lass, let me get a better look at you." Black Beard more or less ordered her.

Could she refuse him? No, not if she wanted to live and not if she wanted to keep her promise to Killian. Bernadette had met and dealt with men like Black Beard before. Things never ended well for either party.

Black Beard sensed her hesitance and fear. "Come here lass, I won't bite, hard." He leered at her and Bernadette saw Killian grow even tenser.

Things would be easier if she just cooperated. So she stood up and walked over to him. She instantly regretted her wardrobe choice. Tight pants, shirt that was more low cut than needed and a corset that showed off each and every curve. Bernadette greatly disliked the way he was looking her over, like she was up for sale.

"Even prettier up close, I do hope you have showed her a good time, Jones. If not, I'll gladly do it for you." Black Beard commented approvingly. Bernadette bit her tongue, oh the things she wanted to say. "What, no response for that, lass? Jones, did you pick up a mute whore? Where is the fun in that?"

One shoe dropped. "I am not his whore." Bernadette finally said something.

That was the wrong thing to say to the feared pirate captain. Before she could blink, Black Beard backhanded her, hard. Bernadette hit the deck and took a moment to calm herself. Killian would have run to her side if he hadn't been held back by Black Beard's crew members. His own crew held their breath, fascinated on the course of action on Bernadette's part.

"Never speak unless spoken to." Black Beard growled at her.

Bernadette spit out blood. That stupid action was the other shoe dropping. She locked eyes with Killian, her eyes clearly stating that all bets were off.

Black Beard had turned his back on her, that was his second mistake. You never turn your back on your opponent until you were sure they weren't a threat anymore. He had no idea how much of a threat Bernadette was.

She picked herself off the deck and threw a dagger at Black Beard. Well, not at him, but close enough to get his attention.

"You picked a fight with the wrong bounty hunter." Bernadette told him when he whirled around to face her.

He was almost speechless. Then Black Beard began to laugh. "Bounty hunter, you? I find that hard to believe. Something else I find hard to believe is that Captain Hook picked a fiery one for his bed."

"More than fiery, I assure you." Bernadette had a burst of confidence and picked up a sword.

Black Beard stared at her, amused. "Never thought a bounty hunter had sword skills. Are you sure about this, lass?"

"To put you back in your place, gladly."

He shook his head. "One last chance darling, are you sure your skills are anywhere close to mine? Hurting someone as pretty as you is a shame."

"My skills are enough. I had a good teacher." She glanced over at Killian, his face was unreadable.

"Very well. Jones, let's see how well you taught your woman." Black Beard lifted his own sword and came at her with more speed and intensity than Killian ever had.

Bernadette struggled to maintain her footing. What possessed her to challenge Black Beard to a sword fight? She would have much rather thrown more daggers at him or shot him with an arrow. Either way, she could hit a moving target.

"You have heard the stories about me, haven't you, girl? About how I laid waste to an entire naval fleet, no survivors following that battle, or any other battles for that matter."

"If there's no survivors, how are there stories, I wonder?" Bernadette mused out loud.

"What a mouth you have, I wonder what else it can do."

"You'll never find out." Then she became very sloppy and his blade lightly sliced her forehead. She straggled back in shock and tipped on a step. She tumbled down and put of the corner of her eye, saw a black figure standing over her.

Killian's blade met Black Beard's, protecting her from the blow. Bernadette and her pirate captain locked eyes for a moment.

Black Beard laughed at her action. "This is precious, the feared Captain Hook rushing to the aid of his fair lady."

Bernadette picked herself off the floor, again and gently pushed Killian out of the way to flat out punch Black Beard across the face. "I don't need him to fight my battles." But she did accept the sword Killian handed her.

Black Beard glared at her. "Obviously." He spat.

His crew members stepped forward. "She's mine, you two have fun with Jones." Black Beard stated.

"I'm the only one who is allowed to have fun with him." She yelled and sparred off with Black Beard.

"Give him hell, darling." Killian said.

"Without a doubt." She answered.

Black Beard crossed blades with her another time. He pushed down hard on her, trying to make her lose her balance again. She fought back to keep her footing then she dropped down, swinging her leg under his feet. The captain fell but his sword sliced her leg on the way down.

Bernadette bit back a cry of pain. That was going to have to be looked at later, along with all the other cuts she had. Honestly she had lost track of how many times his blade met her skin. Bernadette was going to have to return the favor as soon as she got a better weapon. This sword was not cutting it.

And Kilian saw it clearly. "Bernadette!" He finally yelled her name. She was getting sloppy; Black Beard's comments were getting to her.

Her blade crashed against Black Beard's. Her opponent looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time. "Bernadette? That's who you are? The heartless, ruthless, cruel murderess? What are you going to do to me? Shoot me in the stomach and stab me in the heart?"

He brought up Benjamin, how dare he bring up her past! Her blade left his and then slammed back, causing the captain to take a step away from her. "No, you would have to have a heart." Bernadette corrected him.

"Is that the best skill you have? I'm disappointed. Apparently Jones didn't give you the attention you deserve. I would more than gladly pick up where he left off."

Then the sword flew out of her hands and landed on the other side of the deck. Bernadette stared dumbfounded for a moment then gave him a ruthless smile. "Now here is where the fun begins." Her elbow hit him in the chin and it bought her the much needed seconds to pull two daggers out of her boots. The blades crossed to keep Black Beard's sword far enough away from her face.

He was in for a treat now. Bernadette was far more deadly with her daggers. Black Beard was going to learn that the hard way.

Now every one of her slashes met him, whether it was an arm, chest, or better yet, neck.

Bernadette dared a glance in Killian's direction. He was holding his own quite well against two opponents. He sent her a wink as if hoping to boost her confidence.

She then managed to hit Black Beard in the chin with the hilt of the knife, causing him to stagger back a few feet. One of his crew members stepped away from Killian in an attempt to help his captain.

"No, I don't need help. This spitfire is mine." He growled.

"I prefer she-devil." Bernadette calmly stated. Her blade made contact with shoulder and blood seeped through his coat. Just another cut for him.

"Nice draw darling, I doubt you will get that close again. You have proven that you are more than fiery, I wonder if you use the same… passion in other aspects of your life."

Just the way he said that comment caused Bernadette's insides to turn. She had to get rid of him, now. She broke the contact and jumped up on a railing. She looked down at him for a moment before attempting to kick him in the head. But he was faster; he caught her ankle and pulled. Bernadette came down hard on her back.

"Your skills leave much to be desired. Perhaps a private lesson could be arranged."

A burst of rage, confidence, and energy grew in Bernadette. She shoved Black Beard away from her and swung but the blood dripping from her eye obscured her aim. Black Beard caught her wrist and slammed her into the mast. His hand closed around her throat. Her breathing was heavily restricted. She wished she could reach him with her arm, or foot, or something. And the man was taunting her, but she couldn't hear him. But she did catch a few words, something about keeping her alive, things would be more interesting that way.

Finally, she calmed herself enough to slam her hands into his arms, he let go and she got a good kick to his stomach. He backed into the railing.

Black Beard saw the murderous look in her eyes and actually smirked. "Let's see what you really can do." His hands rested on the railing for support.

She walked towards him; her hips had the tiniest sway to them. She pushed her knee into his thigh and pulled two daggers out of her belt. Bernadette wordlessly buried them into his hands and in turn into the wood of the rail.

The scream that emitted from Black Beard's mouth was a combination of pain, anger and defeat. He knew he had lost, to a woman no less.

"I need these back." She simply said, pulling them out of his hands. His blood dripped on the deck.

He stared at her, shocked and slightly impressed.

A noise to her side broke her focus on him and Bernadette turned her head to see one of his crew members running towards her, sword at the ready. He had defied a direct order to prove himself to his captain. He also had a death wish.

She held her blood stained dagger up and took a step back only to trip on a pile of rope. Bernadette fell hard onto the deck, the wind almost knocked out of her. The dagger was quicker and she threw it into the man's chest. He clutched it as he fell. She had to roll out of the way to avoid the body.

The man was dead next to her. She heard the slice of a sword; she assumed it was the other crew member's throat, thanks to Killian.

Bernadette had won; Black Beard was taken care of. She stayed on the deck, breathing hard. What was she thinking? At least she had won. She barely heard Killian.

"Cannons ready, destroy the ship." He told his crew.

"But sir, that's not…" Someone questioned him.

"Good form? None of Black Beard's actions were in good form. We are simply returning the favor." Killian finally came to her side and without a word, picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "Bind Black Beard, gag him and throw him over board." He calmly added.

"You have gone soft, Jones. It won't end well for you, mark my words." Black Beard yelled before being gagged.

The cannons started to fire. Killian had already turned and was heading to their cabin. Bernadette pushed her head into his chest to hide herself from the sounds.

Killian placed her on the bed and began to search the cabin for medical supplies. He needed rum, clean water, bandages, possibly a needle and thread. And of course he wasted no time in scolding her.

"What was going through your bloody mind?! Are you insane?! I told you to stay quiet! You promised me there would be no snarky comments! But no, you had to say something! Why couldn't you listen to me this one time? Thinking you could take on Black Beard, you must have a death wish…" He stopped suddenly when Killian heard an unexpected sob from the bed.

Bernadette had had pulled her knees to her chest and her shoulders shook. She didn't remember the last time she was this shaken by a fight or opponent.

"Oh lass…" Killian felt his anger melt as he gathered her into his arm. His hook rested on her back and, as always, his hand held her head. Bernadette's own arms went around his waist and she just cried her fear out.

His tune changed completely when he saw how truly shaken she was. "You were bloody amazing out there, love. You were brilliant, I can't believe how well you handled yourself. Not many people think they can take on Black Beard and live to tell the tale." He whispered in her ear. Eventually she did calm down and but remained in his arms. "Lass, promise me you will never scare me like that again."

Bernadette still couldn't form words; she was still shaken up. She did give him the tiniest nod though. She didn't want to scare him. Bernadette had begun to go soft and vulnerable because of him. And she hated it.

"Can I look at your cuts now?" Killian asked. Reluctantly, Bernadette pulled herself out of his arms and he got a better look at her.

At least he controlled his anger this time. "Good thing Black Beard is at the bottom of the ocean now. I would gladly rip him limb from limb." There was already a hand print on her cheek. He lightly touched it and she winced.

He pressed a cold cloth to her cheek and noticed the dark marks on her neck. He knew that he had lost sight of her for a moment, how much happened in that moment? He moved on to address the blood coming from her eye brow.

"Hold this here, with just enough pressure." Killian gently instructed her. She did so. As a healer, she knew exactly what to do; it was odd to have someone take care of her for once.

Bernadette still didn't meet his eyes. She couldn't, she broke her promise to him and paid dearly for it. He was angry at her and she couldn't blame him.

"What about the other cuts?" He asked quietly. She didn't respond, she just unlaced her corset, and he saw large tears in her shirt that were slowly turning blood red. Then she pulled her shirt off, sitting there in only a thin undershirt and pants. There was a good chance those were coming off as well. Black Beard had gotten her good.

At least she kept her screams to a minimum as he cleaned every cut. She thanks her lucky stars nothing was deep enough to need stitches; that was not a bridge she was ready to cross yet.

At least she was done crying for herself. Did he really expect her to stay quiet after being called a whore? Was that what she was?

"Killian…" She finally had a voice.

"I expected nothing less from you. You are the most remarkable lass that I have ever met. Don't listen to a word Black Beard said, it's not true." He wiped the tears from her face, being careful of the hand print on her cheek. Her mouth formed a tiny smile, which is where he placed a gentle kiss. "Do I feel a tad bit of pride because I taught you, maybe." That comment received a gentle shove.

"Now what?" She asked quietly.

"You are going to take it easy and heal and then when you are better, I am going to pick up your training so this doesn't happen again."

Bernadette nodded. He deserved something else for helping her. "Killian… thank you… for coming to my rescue."

His eye brow flew to his hairline. "Well, that's something I never thought would come out of your mouth."

"You do know I don't usually need help?"

"I know, but every so often, having a helping hand is good. Means you don't have to do everything alone."

She smiled at him thoughtfully and gently kissed him multiple times, almost mapping out his face. His hand tightened on her hip and he felt her relax. He gently pushed her back onto the bed. His lips lightly touched each and every cut she had.

* * *

**The last thing he wants is for her to get hurt. How can that happen if he's a pirate?**

**Reviews please?**


	5. You were in the Navy?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Killian Jones stared at the small object in his hand, deciding on what he should do with it. It was now or never. Why was he even scared? Bernadette never scared him, usually.

He took a deep breath and walked over to stand next to her. "About what Black Beard said, about being a pirate's…"

She turned to him, very unsure about where this conversation was going. "Be very careful about your next word."

"He was wrong and I would like to change that word to wife." He opened his hand so Bernadette could see the decent size rock on the simple band. And she was rendered speechless. The things this man kept doing to her. Part of her loved it and part of her hated it.

Her silence made him worry. "If it's too soon or not what you want…" He was quickly stopped when she threw her arms around him and pulled him close. They didn't kiss; just holding each other was enough. She didn't have to say a word; he could read here like an open book.

* * *

Bernadette adjusted the flower in her hair for the tenth time in two minutes. There she was, standing in her cabin, wearing a white dress. She was wearing a wedding dress. Bernadette, the bounty hunter was getting married to Killian Jones, also known as Captain Hook.

The dress was gorgeous, that was the only word to describe it. It had long sleeves and made of satin with a lace overlay. There was a high collar and a neckline that plunged a bit lower for her taste. But Killian had been insistent about a lower neckline but not for the reason she had assumed as she touched the diamond necklace that hung around her neck.

Killian had given it to her the previous night, as an early wedding gift. He handed it to her, kissed her hands and left her in the cabin alone. Because the man wanted to uphold tradition and sleep in separate cabins that night. Killian and his need for good form. So for the first time in months, Bernadette slept alone. She missed him so much and they were only apart one night

She almost couldn't believe it, couldn't believe her luck or that she finally found happiness. And with a pirate of all people. But he was as broken as she was, so they seemed to fix each other.

Then an old piece of advice rose in her mind, one she didn't want to dwell on. "To be careful when fixing a broken person, you might cut yourself on the shattered pieces."

Bernadette shook her head to rid her mind of that thought. They were doing this; he had finally stopped moving the date. He blamed it on the weather or the view from the ship. It was always something, enough to make Bernadette doubt his intention all together. But then he would kiss her senseless and assure her he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

They were getting married. And she was ready for it.

For the most part.

The only thing making her sad at the moment was none of her family could be there. She hadn't spoken to Charles and Eleanor in years. She didn't even know where to find them. Then there was Derek. Would he even come? He had warned her against falling for Killian in the first place.

There was a knock at the door; Bernadette had to force herself not to smile. "Killian you know its bad luck to see the bride early." She called out.

The door opened anyway and Bernadette only glanced in the mirror, excepted to see Killian's cool blue eyes.

Instead she saw the very warm, very protective brown eyes of…

"Derek?" She turned around, maybe she was seeing things. But no, he stood there, in the cabin, on the Jolly Roger. Bernadette launched herself into his arms, he hugged her back tight.

They didn't speak for a few moments. They couldn't believe they were together.

Bernadette spoke first. "Derek, how…?"

"Hook, I mean Jones, sent me a message that you two were getting married and that you would want me here. Sorry, it took so long…"

"So long?" So that was why Killian kept moving the date. He was waiting for their special guest. Bernadette smiled, the things that man did for her. "You're not mad or upset with me?" She asked, a bit uneasy.

"Bernadette, you hugged me and you're smiling. You haven't done that since…" He didn't have to finish his statement, she knew. "Apparently this pirate brought out the best in you. Just please tell me he isn't doing this just to get you in bed."

"I'm already there." She answered honestly.

"I did not need to know that." Derek stepped back to look at her. "You are a vision, exceptionally beautiful." He noticed her eyes had teared up and his finger wiped a tear away. "You can't cry; you'll ruin your makeup." He pushed a piece of hair from her face. "You got your ears pierced?"

"Yes, don't worry there's not tattoos, yet." His eyes widened at her. "I haven't found anything worth putting on my body."

"Well, now that's out of the way…" Derek bent his arm to her. She smiled brightly at him and looped her arm through. "We have a wedding to get to, your groom is waiting."

Together they exited the cabin. The deck of the Jolly Roger had been transformed, a rose covered arch sat at the far end of the ship. Her entire route was covered with rose petals and waiting at the other end was Killian. He still had his leather coat but his black shirt and jacket were replaced by a white shirt and a red vest. And the smile that he was giving her made her heart soar.

"Pinch me, I can't believe I'm walking you down the aisle, on a pirate ship." Derek whispered her.

"Pinch you? Pinch me; I'm the one marrying the pirate." Bernadette whispered back.

They eventually reached Killian. Derek gave Bernadette a kiss on the cheek before reaching out to shake Killian's hand.

"You take care of her Jones, or I will kill whatever is left of you." His grip was stronger than it needed to be. Well, he was the older protective brother. Bernadette rolled her eyes; she had been excepting that all along.

"With my life, mate." Killian told him.

Derek reluctantly let go of Bernadette and stepped a few feet away.

Killian took her hand, squeezing it. She looked up at him, happy beyond belief. "I like your reason for delaying the wedding." She said softly enough for one him to hear.

He only laughed and began to speak. He was captain of the ship, so he was officiating the ceremony. Like he needed a bigger ego.

"Bernadette, love, if someone had told me that we would be standing here, like this, I would have thought they were out of their bloody mind. It started with a knife and now there is a ring. After that first fight and first insult, I knew you were different and that we fit together. I will love you until my dying breath"

Of course his words were long and well thought out. Bernadette blinked back the tears that were forming in her eyes at his words. She squeezed his hand. She had no fancy words planned. "Killian, I don't feel broken when I'm with you." That was the extent of her words and that was all Killian needed and wanted to hear.

Now they had to exchange vows. "Bernadette, I promise to love, honor, and cherish you until my last breath. I promise to pro…" He changed his word choice. "Have your back during any and all fights. You made me into a better man." He squeezed her hand and slid a thin gold ring onto her finger.

Bernadette smiled before starting her own vows. "Killian, I promise to love, honor and cherish you until my last breath. I will have your back during any and all fights. I love you." She slipped a ring onto his right hand, they had to improvise with his lack of a left hand.

Killian stared at her for a moment. Before either of them could say a word, he swept her off her feet and kissed her.

The crew cheered and Bernadette swore she heard a whistle that was distinctly Derek's.

A soft melody began to play and Bernadette recognized it instantly. Killian had a twinkle in his eye; he had everything planned, down to the last detail.

He offered her his hand. "May I have this dance, Mrs. Jones?" He asked, Bernadette smiled brightly and took his hand.

He spun her out and pulled her close, humming the melody in her ear.

Killian knew the melody by heart, it was the only thing that calmed Bernadette after a nightmare or a storm. Though she hadn't had a nightmare in a while. But recently, the song had come in handy when they argued about the ever changing date of the wedding.

Oh that had been an argument.

Killian had just received word, finally from Derek, Bernadette's brother. He said that he would not miss her wedding for the world and he couldn't pass up the chance to beat up a pirate. That last part made Killian chuckle.

And Bernadette had seen that chuckle and stormed up to him. "A letter from a former lover, telling you not to marry me?" She asked.

"No, nothing of the sort, love." He dropped the letter into the sea. Derek's arrival was a surprise.

"You're changing the date again, aren't you?"

"No, lass."

"You don't want to marry me, do you?!" She finally yelled at him.

Fed up with her, Killian grabbed her arm none too gently and pushed her into the wheel. His lips captured hers, it was greedy and passionate. When he finally pulled back, her lips were slightly bruised, her cheeks were red and her breathing was almost ragged.

"For the last time, you are the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. Did I make myself clear?" He almost growled.

Bernadette stared at him with wide almost shocked eyes. She loved it when he got all in control with her. It rarely happened.

"Then stop moving the date." She told him, she barely had a voice.

"Next week, mid-week, at sunset." Killian assured her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Are you sure this time?" She asked.

He didn't answer her, he just leaned in close and began to hum in her ear. Their melody, the one that never failed to calm her down.

Bernadette rolled her eyes. "Cheeky pirate." She commented.

"I prefer devilishly handsome scoundrel." He told her.

"Of course you do."

* * *

Killian Jones stood in the middle of the deck, the entire crew stood around him. Bernadette was standing off to the side, she had offered to stand beside him, but Killian had gently suggested against it. This was something he had to do alone, as his role as its captain. She could count the number of things they argued about on one hand.

"Listen up gentleman. We have seen this realm and countless others. We have had more than our fill of drink and treasure and women." Bernadette had to roll her eyes. "But my chapter on this ship is over. I could not have asked for a finer or more loyal crew. I am leaving the Jolly Roger in the very capable hands of Francis Drake. I hope you show him the same loyalty you showed me."

"Captain, what are you going to do on land?" One of the men asked.

Killian locked eyes with Bernadette across the deck. "Lead a quiet simple life with a beautiful lass."

And the crew didn't mumble, they took the information like they knew it was coming. When they had disrupted, Killian came strolling over to her.

"So, who's this beautiful lass you that are going to settle down with?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"She's right in front of me." Killian placed a short kiss on her forehead. "It's going to be odd not to be called Captain anymore." He sighed.

"I'll call you captain, if you're good." Bernadette told him, a coy smile spread on her face.

The next day found Killian and Bernadette cleaning out his cabin. They would reach land in a day or two and they had just begun to pack.

Killian never realized how much stuff he had collected over three hundred years. Mostly small items, memories of conquests, things from Liam, and Milah and Baefire and Killian's pre-pirate life.

He was really giving all of this up for her. He looked over at Bernadette, she was carefully going through his book collection. He even had a ton of books and he had read all of them, more than once.

Then she moved on to his closet and he completely forgot what he had kept in there.

Bernadette held up a certain jacket. "You were in the navy?" She actually sounded innocent, having no idea the pain that uniform held for him.

"Aye, a long time ago." Killian was shocked he had a voice.

"What happened?" When he didn't answer her question, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey, I told you about my horrible dark past. It's your turn."

"I believe I forced it out of you."

"I'm much nicer. Tell me, please." Bernadette placed a gentle kiss on his chin.

"Only for you, lass." He pulled her towards the bed and sat down, placing her in his lap. He was going to need hold on to her during this tale.

"Once upon a time, I was a lieutenant in the Royal Navy. My older brother, Liam, was the captain of a beautiful ship called the Jewel of the Realm. I joined his crew and we were sent on a secret mission by our king. We had to go Neverland to retrieve a plant that would heal any affliction. When we landed, it was just Liam and I and we began our search. Neverland was empty, apart from one boy who called himself king. He informed us that the plant we sought was called dreamshade…"

Bernadette gasped; dreamshade only cured one thing, life. Now she understood this story was not going to end well. Her hand went to his neck and comfortingly rubbed it.

"I take it from your reaction that you have heard of the plant. Liam was stubborn and refused to believe the boy. I only slightly bought his story and questioned our king. To prove me wrong, Liam used the dreamshade on himself. He fell and there was nothing I could do. Until the boy appeared again and offered a way to save my brother. Neverland has healing waters; one sip would bring Liam back to me. No, I did not ask the price. I got the water and Liam came back to me, alive. We returned to the ship and plotted how we would expose the king's true nature for not wanting to use good form against his enemies. As soon as we left Neverland, Liam died. This time for good. Once you drink the water of Neverland, you can never leave. Liam was given a sea burial and I took over the ship. I rallied the crew into deferring from the king's service, hence being pirates with honor." He barely had a voice.

"Killian, I am so sorry." Bernadette whispered, pulling him close and letting him cry. "So, the pain never goes away, does it?"

Killian only shook his head.

* * *

**So I missed Derek, like a lot. This may or may not be a hint about the future. Yes, I know he's dead, but I'd be willingly to make a deal to bring him back. If you are wondering what I chose as their song, its Thistle and Weeds by Mumford and Sons. I can picture them slowing dancing to the melody on the deck of the Jolly Roger. Is it odd that in her dream, Killian is telling her about Liam? How does her mind know this story? Hmm…**

**Reviews?**


	6. This was our happy ending

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

They docked in the port and Killian said his final farewells to his crew. He exchanged a firm handshake with Francis and a few quiet words Bernadette didn't hear. No matter, she was anxious to get back on solid land and start a new life with Killian.

The first big change was the clothing, shedding that shed their past also. The look that Killian gave her when she wore a very casual dress almost made her into a very shy woman. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"You look so carefree; you should look like this more often." He said, placing a gentle kiss on her hand then spinning her around for a better view.

Bernadette actually giggled. Then she got a good look at him. Gone was the heavy black coat and the black vest and the black shirt. Now Killian, the former pirate wore a loose white shirt with a blue vest that perfectly matched his eyes. Color just made him look amazing. "I like this look. You don't look as…" She searched her mind for the right word. "Hard as you used to." And she caught herself at her word choice.

His eyebrows shot up and he winked at her. "You are aware, darling, that this is still our honeymoon?"

The couple spent their first few nights in an inn and paid the innkeeper a tad bit more to make up for all the noise that came from their room during their stay. Then it was off to house shop. Bernadette and Killian didn't need anything fancy, just a roof over their heads, something to call home.

They used his gold coins to buy a small house on the shoreline. It was love at first sight, until this point, neither of them believed in that. The house was perfect and the neighbors were far enough away to provide some privacy. Killian and Bernadette quickly made the house into a home. They acquired furniture and other personal items.

Bernadette went back to being a healer while Killian started to work for a mapmaker. It helped living and working in a town where no one knew who they were.

She went back to soft skirts, anything to distance herself from her bounty hunter past. Killian traded in his leather for much lighter fabrics. And his signature hook went in a box and only occasionally saw the light of day, or night as the case usually was. Now he had a fake hand on his left wrist.

They settled into their new lives smoothly. Afternoons when they weren't working were spent in the market, making friends with almost everyone. Killian had always been a people person of sorts but Bernadette was shocked how easily she fit into a conversation. She didn't feel so closed off anymore. But she did notice the look of longing in Killian's eyes when they passed the dock. Bernadette would just squeeze his hand a bit tighter and kiss him. Maybe that would remind him why he gave it up, make him remember she was worth it.

Their evenings were spent in a tavern, making friends with people who had no idea who they really were. These friends had no idea they were sharing their tables and lives with the feared Captain Hook and the dangerous bounty hunter Bernadette. To Irene, Louis, Nora, Arthur, Linda, and Gerald, they were just Killian and Bernadette. Just a couple who were madly in love.

Irene and Louis had been married for a few years and had two children at home. Nora and Gerald were recently married with their first child on the way. Linda and Arthur were older than the rest of the group and had five children running around their mill. Irene, Nora and Linda were such amazing friends to Bernadette she almost had to pinch herself every time they hung out. Currently Bernadette was helping Nora through her pregnancy.

"So I keep hearing these crazy things that women belong in the kitchen, is that true?" Gerald asked.

"No, women belong wherever they want to be. If you value your life, you never ever tell your woman no." Arthur answered.

"Besides the kitchen is where the knives are kept." Bernadette added.

"And you are amazing with a knife." Killian kissed her cheek. She smiled back, her hand brushed his wrist. Good memories there.

Linda stared at Bernadette shocked. "How did you two meet?"

"I knifed him in a tavern and the rest is history." Bernadette answered him.

Their friends stared at them, wide eyed. They had guessed from the beginning that there was something different about Bernadette and Killian. That they had seen and done much more than they let on. That they had experienced pain and heartbreak in their past. And maybe done some unspeakable things.

"And as for these crazy people who believe that women belong in the kitchen, they clearly don't know what to do with her in the bedroom." Killian said.

There was a laugh around the table.

"And you know what to do with a woman in the bedroom?" Gerald asked.

Killian smiled. "I don't want to brag but…" He turned to Bernadette who only rolled her eyes.

"You expect me to agree with you on that?" She asked before lifting her mug to hide her smile.

He stared at her, it was mix between hurt, confusion and shock. But he also knew that deep down, she was only teasing him. Because it did not escape his notice that she whispered something under her breath to Linda, Nora and Irene that caused them to giggle and congratulate her.

It didn't seem to matter that Killian wasn't a pirate anymore, he still was, as he called it devilishly handsome. It was a nightly thing for the barmaids to fight over who took care of their table.

"Is there anything else I can get you, anything at all?" One of them asked, leaning over the table more than was needed. Bernadette had to roll her eyes over the rim of her mug.

At least Killian knew to be polite about the situation. "No, lass we are fine here. But maybe my wife needs something. Do you, dear?"

Bernadette shot the barmaid an icy smile. "I am fine, thank you for asking." The barmaid walked away, clearly annoyed. "She had better watch herself, something could happen to her."

"If I didn't know you better, I would say you were jealous." Killian pulled her into his lap and whispered into her neck more than her ear. Anything he could do to further drive home the fact that he was off the market.

Bernadette looked at him straight in the eye. "I'm not jealous. I'm just protective of what's mine."

"And I'm yours?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

Her hand grabbed his; his right hand was where he had to wear his wedding ring. "Yes, you are mine and I'm yours. We are stuck together forever, whether we like it or not. And you never get jealous when some other man looks at me?"

"You mean the man who can't see afterwards?" He asked, only half-jokingly.

"Violent much?"

"Protective, love." He placed a tiny kiss on her nose.

"Should I get the table another round of drinks?" Bernadette looked at the table and stood up not waiting for an answer. Killian just watched her go.

"What did you do right to get her?" Louis asked.

"I have no bloody idea." Killian answered honestly.

Not even five minutes later, a body actually flew across their table, sending their mugs flying in every direction. Killian looked up and saw Bernadette cracking her knuckles and her face was shockingly innocent.

She came back to the table, balancing a tray of drinking on her hip. Everyone was staring at her, speechless. "What, he was asking for it." She shrugged.

Then a heavy hand fell onto her shoulder. Bernadette turned and delivered a swift punch to the man's face.

And Killian was at her side instantly, the dagger he usually kept in his boot was now out. "You would do well to keep your bloody hands off my woman." He growled.

The man on the floor only looked up, slightly defeated. Obviously he had wanted another round.

Bernadette and Killian looked up to see a group of men from another table and walking towards them.

"Oh look, he has friends." Killian mused.

"They always have friends." Bernadette responded, her own knife was ready in her hand. Yes, she still kept a dagger or two on her person.

And the fight started, it was like waking up from a dream and being dropped back into real life. Blades slashing, blood dripping, items being broken left and right.

Bernadette and Killian had each other's back they were supposed to; it was in their wedding vows.

Most of the patrons had fled at the first blow. Their own friends had taken cover under their table.

Killian stepped an inch away from Bernadette to address them. "It was nice catching up with you. We should do this again sometime." Then he picked up Bernadette by the waist.

"What were you two in a past life?" Irene asked, wide eyed.

Killian smiled, his smile was very reminiscent of his pirate days. "You don't even want to know." He fought his way to the door, dropping a small sack of coins on the front desk. "Sorry for the mess."

Then he took both himself and Bernadette out of the tavern and into the night air.

"Well that is one place I doubt we will be welcomed back in." He commented, placing her back on her feet.

Bernadette was actually giggling. "We should do that again. It was fun." She spun into his arms.

"Fun? We need to work on your idea of fun, lass." He was slightly shocked at her giddy attitude. She hadn't had that much to drink.

"You know my idea of fun. And you can't say you didn't enjoy that, Captain." Bernadette teased him, looking at him with wide eyes.

He stared at her for a moment, the rush of the fight, the burst of confidence. There was something amazing about it. And he was forced to chuckle. "Aye, it was a bit of fun." Her attitude was contagious. "It was like the good old days."

The sound of oncoming voices forced Killian to pull Bernadette further into the alleyway. She had to push her face into his chest to silence her giggles. Gods, she missed this life: the fighting, the running, the hiding, everything she couldn't do because she had settled down.

The voices passed but Killian did not release her. His hand touched her cheek and then his lips touched hers for a passionate kiss. She was caught off guard.

"Killian, what are you doing?" She pulled back slightly.

His hand sank lower and suddenly she was very turned on. "Reliving the glory days." Now his lips were on her neck

"We never did anything in an alleyway before." She argued.

"Maybe we should have." He said, his breath very warm.

"Really? Right here, Killian? You know we have a house within walking distance?"

"I'm making up for lost time. And I doubt either of us could last until we got home."

Bernadette flipped him into the wall. "If you want to ravish me properly, Captain, you will do so in a real bed."

"Demanding little thing, aren't you?"

"And you wouldn't want me any other way."

* * *

**Look at that, real friends! I was completely inspired by the line in Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End "You can't say you didn't enjoy it." The things that just pop into my head, at work nonetheless.**

**Reviews?**


	7. Do you regret it?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Killian was lying awake in their bed, unable to sleep. They had been living in their new house for almost six months. He tried to feel content and happy, but something was missing. He looked down to run his hand through Bernadette's hair. She was curled up next to him. This wonderful woman, beautiful woman had turned her life around for him, he should be grateful and thankful that she pulled him out of a dark place.

"You miss it, don't you? The rocking of the ship?" She asked quietly. She was suddenly awake. It was talent of hers, knowing when he was awake and thinking.

He actually sighed. "It just takes some getting used to."

"Do you regret it? Giving up your ship for me?"

A heavy silence fell over them. Killian pulled her closer. "No, not at all. I don't recall the last time I was in a bed on land that wasn't rocking." He finally said.

She rolled her eyes; everything came back to that, didn't it? "I would help you there, but I am too exhausted to move right now." She had made over a dozen deliveries around the town and basically fell into bed the moment she got home.

Silence fell over them again. Killian hadn't stopped playing with her hair. He found it comforting and Bernadette never complained.

"There is an old legend where in order to bring fortune and health into a household, one has to worship a goddess." His voice drifted past her ear.

That woke her up a bit. Alright, maybe more than a bit. Suddenly Bernadette wanted him and forgot all about being tired. She shifted on him and rested her chin on his chest. "I hate you sometimes, you know that right?"

"As long as it's only sometimes, love." His hand went to her neck.

She moaned and decided to play along. "How does one worship a goddess?"

His smile reached his eyes as he quickly rolled her over, pulling himself on top. "I could tell you, but I would much rather show you." He placed the tiniest kiss on her nose.

"Show me." She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

Bernadette took him with her into the woods. Killian said he was curious about her hunting skills.

She had considered teaching him how to use a bow. It was only fair; he had taught her how to sword fight. But she didn't want to bring up the fact that having one hand might make using a bow difficult. So unless he asked, she wouldn't bring it up.

They found a clearing with a steam, the perfect spot for a deer to show up. Bernadette sat down on the ground while Killian leaned against a tree.

"So when are deer supposed to show up?" He asked.

"Dusk." She answered, making sure the string was tight.

"And what are we going to do until then?"

"Wait."

"I can think of a few other things we can do in the meantime that are more enjoyable."

She smirked up at him. "Only a few?"

He returned it and opened his mouth to response but there was a rustle of leaves from the clearing. Bernadette bolted into a better position and Killian fell to his knees besides her.

But only a rabbit hopped into the clearing. Bernadette lowered her bow, sighing.

"You're not going to shoot it?" Killian asked confused.

"There's barely any meat on it. I'm not going to waste an arrow on that." She answered him, explaining her method.

Silence fell over them again. Killian began to tap his finger on a rock in a rapid rhythm. Bernadette looked over at him, amused.

"What?" He asked.

"Is the three-hundred-year old pirate getting impatient?" She asked, teasing him.

"Talk like that can lead to punishment." Killian warned her.

"I'm shaking in my boots, Captain." Bernadette smirked at him. Killian then leaned closer, his breath tickling the back of her neck. "Killian, I'm working here." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not doing anything distracting, love." He said all too innocently and placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

Bernadette actually gasped a little. "Do you want to eat tonight?"

"Yes." He looked at her through his lashes.

"How would you like if it kept you from your work?" She asked him seriously.

"I have better self-control than you do, lass"

Her eye brows shot up. "Are you serious? I do recall last week when all I did was stretch my neck and you were carrying me off to the bed. But I am always up for a rematch. And I have excellent self-control."

"Just keep telling yourself that, love." Killian licked his lips, his hand found her waist and was rubbing gentle circles into her skin.

Bernadette stared at him, caught between annoyed and turned on. Gods above, she loved what his man did to her.

Suddenly, her bow was on the ground and her hands were pulling his face to hers. Yes, she had a habit of being greedy when it came to him.

"No self-control." He pulled back for all of two seconds before pushing her to the ground.

"Killian, we can't do this here, stop it. Someone will hear us." Bernadette attempted to reason with him.

"Then darling, you will just have to be quiet." He whispered in her ear. She giggled, that giggle turned into a scream when his hand found everything. The things this man did to her.

Then another sound came through clearing and this time a man stood there. He looked at them confused and slightly worried.

"Miss, do you need any help?" He asked.

Bernadette had to hold back a laugh. Besides the fact they had been caught, the whole situation was taken in the wrong way. "No, I'm fine." She said from the ground.

"I'm the husband." Killian said proudly.

The man looked very skeptical and glanced at Bernadette for confirmation.

"Yes, husband." She held up her hand with her ring.

That was enough confirmation for him and the man looked at Killian. "You are a very lucky man." Then he walked off.

Killian chuckled and leaned down for another kiss. But before his lips could touch hers, Bernadette flipped him over.

"If you want to continue this, we will do so at home." She said as seriously as she could.

And he flipped her right back. "Are you sure?"

Before she could say something or flip him back, her well trained ear heard another sound. She twisted under him, grabbed a knife from her boot and flung it. Right into the chest of a deer.

Killian was impressed and stunned, so much in fact that he didn't move off of her. "You're bloody amazing love. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"I'll write you a note." She gave him a chaste kiss before wiggling out from under him. Bernadette stood up, walked towards the deer and pulled the dagger out. "You can carry it home." She told him, he groaned. "I'll make it worth your wild." She shot him a coy smile.

"Darling, you drive a hard bargain." He told her, picking up the deer and following her home.

* * *

It began innocently enough, as innocently as it usually did with her. Bernadette paused her herb cutting to admire her dagger. It was the one Killian had given her back on the Jolly Roger. The one with the detailed pattern on the handle.

How many times had it saved her life? How many men did she take down with it? She had lost count.

Now this elegant weapon was restricted to domesticated life, just like her. If the dagger could talk, what would it say? Would it be happy and content or bored out of its mind?

Bernadette closed her eyes and saw an entirely different scene in her mind. She was not in her home; she was in the thick of a fight with a nameless opponent. Her dagger was slashing. She felt at peace, oddly. Adventure, excitement, that's what she lived for.

The sound of ripping fabric bought Bernadette back to reality. She opened her eyes to see she had stabbed a pillow on the bed. How had she gotten in there?

The tear was a few inches wide and a few inches deep. Enough to realize the pillow would need to be sown up if it wanted to be on the bed. Though maybe for the time being, she could just flip it over.

Bernadette did not want Killian to know she missed her old life. She used to dream about a quiet life without violence but now that she had it, her feelings were different. Hate was too strong of a word, bored was more like it.

There was a hint of resentment. Change didn't come easily to Bernadette. Killian had taken to their new life like a fish to water. Maybe he wanted it more desperately than she did. After three hundred years of being a pirate, Killian Jones needed some happiness and security in his life.

Bernadette only had three years of real heartbreak though it had really started when she lost her family. Maybe she wasn't ready to move on.

The front door opened and Killian's cheerful voice filled the house. "Love, where are you?"

She smiled and walked into the living area. He was pulling off his coat when he saw her. And his smile was brighter than the sun. The man still rendered her breathless when she saw him. She would never deny she liked the leather pirate look, this new casual look worked wonders for him.

"And how was your day, Mister map maker?" She stepped into his open arms.

"Decent, I have been up to my elbows in map ink. But my day got increasingly better when I got home."

"You're just saying that." She said.

"I never just say anything, love. I always mean exactly what I say. And how was your day?"

"Productive. I stock piled cold remedies with the winter coming. I plan on those going fast."

"Always thinking ahead, my brilliant wife." Killian placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I miss you when I'm at work."

"Then start making up for lost time." She titled her face to meet his.

"I fully intend to." Killian picked Bernadette up, her legs wrapped around his waist almost instinctively. And their lips met and didn't part as he walked to the bedroom.

Killian sat on the bed, knowing she would approve of the position. Bernadette understood and took the lead. Her kisses became exploratory. Face, neck, shoulders. Her nimble fingers pulled his shirt off.

And his head fell back onto the pillow, showering the both of them with feathers. It took them a moment to stop coughing.

Killian looked around the room in confusion. "Did my hook do that?"

Bernadette blinked. That excuse could work. "Yes, you need to be more careful."

He smiled at her and proceeded to flip her. "Darling, as long as you don't get hurt, the hook can do whatever it wants. To hell with the pillows."

"Whatever it wants? Are you sure about that?" She cocked an eyebrow at him, almost challenging.

He kissed her neck gently and carefully. She fought against the urge to moan, it was threatening to escape her lips.

"Very sure, love." He whispered.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	8. Just who do you think you are?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

Bernadette's past caught up with her in the form of a person rather than a thought. That person was a baron from a nearby manor and he had a job for her.

Killian and Bernadette were outside on their day off from work. She was gathering herbs and he was bringing firewood into the house. They both watched the stranger ride up with a wary eye.

"Good morning, are you Bernadette the bounty hunter?" He asked after getting off his horse.

Bernadette stared for a moment, she heard Killian take a step closer to her. "Depends on who is asking." That was a safe answer to his question.

"Sir Ian, I need a job done and your skill set would prove to be most helpful."

"My wife isn't in that line of work anymore. You had best be on your way." Killian finally spoke. He knew what skills the man was looking for.

Sir Ian looked shocked for a moment. "Oh, I wasn't aware you were married, Mistress…"

"Jones." Killian stated.

Bernadette stepped forward, she wanted this. "What's the job?" Killian opened his mouth to argue, but she sent him a look that clearly told him to back out. This fight was far from over, but he did not want to fight in front of a stranger.

"A highway man, goes by the name of Silvertongue, has been disrupting trade for months and we haven't been able to catch him. I was hoping you could use your charms… skills I mean, to lower his guard long enough to be arrested."

Both Killian and Bernadette blinked few times at the word charms. As much as she longed to get back into that life, using her charms was not the route she wanted to take.

"Can I use my skills and not my charms?" She inquired.

"Use whatever you want, we want him alive." Sir Ian told her.

"I'll do it." She calmly stated.

Sir Ian nodded and noticed the death glare in Killian's eyes. He did not want to be around when that broke loose. "Be at the manor early evening tomorrow to devise a plan." He got back on his horse and rode away.

Killian waited until the man was out of ear shot. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"That was a job and I took it." Bernadette said calmly and walked into the house. Killian followed her.

"I can see you took it, without even discussing it with me."

"I wasn't aware I had to discuss it with you." She reasoned slightly harshly, she had to be the calm reasonable one here, no matter how hard that was going to be.

"Yes, we should have discussed it before you just decided to go back on our life plan." Now his voice rose.

"Our life plan, what was that? Pretend to be normal people that don't have horrible pasts?" She felt anger growing in her. Were they really having his discussion now? What kind of feelings were going to surface?

"Pretend to be normal people? So you're putting on a face for me? You want to go back to that?!"

"Don't you dare make this all about me!" She finally yelled. "I see your face every time we go into town, how you stare at every ship! There's a sense of longing, of dare I say it, regret!"

"I don't regret leaving that all behind because you were doing the same and we would be together!"

"Lies, I can read you like an open book, Killian Jones! You keep secrets from me, why would I discuss everything with you?"

"I thought you gave up that life. I forbid you to even think about it"

"You forbid it? Do you hear yourself? You can't forbid me anything."

"I just did!"

"Since when have you ever told me I couldn't do something?! Just who do you think you are?!" Bernadette screamed.

"Your husband!" Killian roared back. "Your bloody husband! You are my responsibility!"

Bernadette wished that statement hadn't made her fall silent. Her eyes widened at Killian, had he really gone there? There were a team, equals. He was not the head of the household. Killian had never exercised his authority over her, like the townsfolk had suggested he do. It wasn't hers and Killian's fault their marriage was a partnership with neither of them calling all the shots. No one seemed to understand that about them.

How could she respond to that? Before she could stop her hand, she pulled her wedding ring off her finger. Killian squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he had not just seen that.

'There, I just fixed that problem.' Bernadette wanted to say, but couldn't form the words.

They needed to calm down and get their minds clear. They needed distance. For a little while. Killian left the house first. Bernadette finally exhaled and fought back angry tears.

Bernadette found herself gathering herbs a few hours later, this was calming. When she was done, she headed home. She entered the house, everything was exactly the same, including her ring on the table. She had expected him to throw a tantrum. Honestly, she would have, but they were better than that. At least she thought they were.

Killian hadn't returned yet. Bernadette guessed he was down at the local tavern, reliving his glory days with whoever would listen. His glory days before he chose to settle down with her.

She didn't touch her ring as she began to cut carrots for dinner. Well, she still had to eat.

The door opened an hour later, Killian walked into their house. Walked in, not staggered in, at least he would be thinking straight. She didn't turn around and he kept his distance. Smart man.

"I'm sorry." Those were the first words out of his mouth. They seemed sincere, the most sincere words he had ever said to her. But she didn't turn yet, he still had more to say. "I overstepped and disregarded our partnership. I should not have said the things I did. My words were disrespectful and said in bad form."

He said bad form, he really meant his words. Then there was the gentlest of touches on her waist. She felt her anger wash away.

Finally, she turned to face him, their eyes matched. This fight had made the both of them cry.

His hand left her waist to touch her cheek. "I am so so sorry, Bernadette. I was worried about you and didn't act the right way. I don't want you to get hurt."

He used her name, which was rare. "I won't get hurt, Killian." She finally spoke, tilting her head into his hand. "You taught me." She let the tiniest of smiles cross her face.

He took that as an invitation to pull her into his arms. And she let him, her arms going around his waist, holding him as close as she could. And as always, his hand found the back of her head.

This was where she always felt safe, right in his arms. The world did not exist. It was just the two of them.

Then she felt his lips on her hair. Desire suddenly came over her, damn man was very good. She would gladly respond but first she needed to state something.

She lifted her head to meet his lips and when they were a breath apart, she spoke.

"Don't you ever say that I cannot do something, anything. Do you understand me Killian Jones?" She sounded a bit harder than she meant.

"Never again love. You are the most capable woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

"Good." She felt his hand on hers; he held her ring, which she let him slip it back on her finger. Finally, their lips met, it was gentle and soft, just right at the moment. Suddenly she pulled back and rested her forehead against his.

"You know you have to make this up to me?" She told him.

Killian's eyebrows shot up. "And how do you suggest I do that?" His hand slipped under her shirt, touching her waist lightly. He caught on quick.

"Use your imagination. You're very good at that." A coy smile lit up her face.

"I am quite good at that and you remind me every night." His mouth was right next to her ear. He picked her up and sat her on the table, careful to move the knife out of the way.

"Not just every night. I do recall breathlessly reminding you during the day. And in the morning. And in the afternoon." As she listed the other times, Killian had been peppering her neck with tiny nips.

"Just be careful love. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." He gently pushed her down on the table.

When did this happen? When did this become a normal comment?

* * *

Bernadette was due at the manor the next day, she and Killian barely spoke. What words they did speak were said in hushed tones.

Before she headed out the door, Killian stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "You can never be too careful, love." He handed her another dagger. She gave him a small smile as she took it. "And if he gets too handsy…"

"I'll rip his throat out." Bernadette told him.

He smiled and touched her cheek. "That's my girl." She gently kissed him and headed out the door.

"Be careful, lass." Killian said even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

Bernadette met Sir Ian at the manor and together they went to the local tavern. That's where Silvertongue was said to be that night. They sat at a table to oversee the tavern. Sir Ian offered to buy her a drink but Bernadette turned him down. She never drank on the job.

Finally, Sir Ian nodded his head in one direction, Bernadette turned her head slightly. Silvertongue didn't look so fearsome. But he did have a group of followers nearby. Bernadette had faced worse; Black Beard had been ten times worse.

"Can you handle him, Mistress Jones?" Sir Ian asked, almost questioning.

"Yes, I never fail to deliver." She stood up and moved to another table closer to Silvertongue. She slight considered unlacing her corset a little. But no, she had promised Killian she would be careful and that was anything but careful

Bernadette sent her best coy look over to his table before scanning the room.

One look.

Two looks.

For some reason she doubted her skill. She couldn't be that rusty. Killian still melted every time she smiled. But Killian was not most men. Just as she was going to send a third look over, a mug of ale was placed in front of her. Bernadette looked up to see none other than Silvertongue sitting in the chair next to her.

"Are you waiting for someone?" He asked.

Bernadette sent him her brightest fakest smile. "Not anymore." She still had it.

"You know, it usually takes a lot to get my attention, how do you make it so effortless?"

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a secret." Bernadette told him, taking the tiniest sip of her ale. It was just to keep up appearances.

"Well, I won't tell a soul. You can trust me."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "No, I don't think I'll trust you, Silvertongue."

"Smart woman, you are. Never trust a thief. And it would seem unfair that you know my name but I don't know yours."

"Names aren't important here." Bernadette said casually. "We are just two ships passing in the night." So Killian wasn't the only one who missed the sea.

"Passing closely I hope." He leaned in closer and touched her knee.

Bernadette fought the urge to cut off his hand. She forced a smile on her face as she met him halfway. "Depends, though it is looking quite possible."

"Possible?"

She leaned in even closer, their noses almost touching. "Highly likely."

"So we should leave now, no time should be wasted." Silvertongue attempted to leave his seat.

Bernadette hid her panic well; her hand went to his leg. "But I'm not done with my drink yet. I don't want to waste it. We have time."

One touch and the hard thief melted. "Then how do you suggest we pass the time, darling?"

Pet names, that made her almost gag on her ale. Only one person was allowed to do that. "Tell me a story, about your adventures."

Silvertongue smiled and launched in a story about his latest conquest.

Much to her horror, Bernadette was completely captivated by his tale. Part of her missed all that adventure now that it was behind her. Why had Killian's stories put her to sleep but now she hung on this man's every word? Then guilt settled in and she knew she had to finish the job and get home to the man who truly loved her.

Bernadette poured the rest of the ale onto the floor and smiled at Silvertongue.

"Impatient?" He asked smugly.

"Yes." She stood up and he followed suit. His hand clamped onto her waist and led her to the door. But not before announcing to his followers that he was leaving with this "beautiful creature".

She locked eyes with Sir Ian before leaving the tavern. So was it going to be in a back room, did he have a room at a local inn or was it going to be a back alley way?

Silvertongue pulled her into a dark alley way. Well, not her first choice but at least no one would hear him scream.

He towered over her. "Would you like to find out why they call me Silvertongue?" He didn't wait for an answer before descending onto her mouth. It was rough and possessive. Silvertongue, more like lead tongue. And his hand was everywhere, her neck, her back, her waist, and more places she didn't even want to think about. The other hand held her arm hard enough to bruise.

Her instinct kicked in and she began to fight back. Or what he considered fighting back. She simply called it getting into position.

Silvertongue pulled back from his sorry excuse for a kiss to growl at her. "Best to get comfortable, darling. I hate seeing a person struggle."

At that, she stopped moving and looked up at him. There was a ruthless smile on her face that suddenly terrified him. Who was he dealing with?

Without another word, Bernadette twisted out of his grip and slammed her knee upwards. He doubled over in pain and received a punch to the face.

"I was thinking the same thing." She said before smashing the hilt of her dagger into his head. Silvertongue, the feared thief, was now lying on the ground unconscious at her feet. Not his best moment. Bernadette leaned against the wall so she could catch her breath.

Sir Ian then came into the alley way about five minutes later. He saw Silvertongue on the ground and signaled to his soldiers to take the body away. "Your skill is very impressive. Could I count on you in the future?" He asked.

Bernadette hesitated for a moment. "No, that was a one-time thing."

Sir Ian nodded and handed her a sack of coins, it was heavier than she had thought it was going to be. "Best of luck to you, Mistress Jones."

Bernadette almost ran home but she stopped short of their door. There was one candle lit, she hadn't expected Killian to be asleep before she got home.

She entered the house to find Killian standing in the middle of the room. From the marks on the rug he had been pacing, maybe the all night. That wasn't surprising.

He almost bolted to her as soon as he saw her. But he stopped short and let his eyes roam her entire body. Bernadette knew he was looking for cut or bruises.

"Not a scratch." She assured him quietly. He raised an eye brow at her so she amended her answer. "One bruise." She rolled up her sleeve. That was going to be an ugly bruise.

Killian gently touched it and hated her reaction. "I hope you showed him who was in charge." He finally spoke.

"Of course." She answered quietly.

Killian took her face in his hand and just stared for a moment before going in for a kiss. But she pulled back as if disgusted. Now had scared him.

"Love, what did he do to you?"

She didn't answer right away, instead she grabbed his flask that was on the table. Clearly that's how he spent the night waiting for him. Bernadette took a long swig and swished it around in her mouth before spitting it out. Then she did it again.

"I can still taste him." She said under her breath and she shuddered. Killian came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Bernadette tensed up at first the relaxed into his embrace.

Killian knew he had to take it slow. Bernadette was in a very dark place at the moment. So he did the only logical thing he could think of, he began to hum in her ear.

Bernadette finally let out the half sob she wasn't even aware she was holding in. That glimpse into her past life scared her, shook her to her core. And to top it off, it terrified Killian also. The feared Captain Hook was the worried husband. What happened to them?

Killian picked her up and cradled her in his arms, his humming never paused. He walked to the bed, placed her on it and simply held her. She tucked her head into his chest to block out the world. That was all she needed and wanted at the moment.

Eventually she had a voice. "I told Sir Ian that this was a one-time thing."

Killian let out a sigh of relief. He needed to hear that. Now he wouldn't have to worry about her. She wasn't putting herself in harm's way, on purpose at least.

"Thank you, lass." He whispered into her ear. Was it safe to do anything else? Should he risk it? He did because Killian Jones was a risk taker. He placed a gentle kiss on her neck. She didn't pull back or shudder. Well, that was a good sign.

Another one on the shell of her ear. One on her cheek. And her jaw.

"Killian…" She finally said something. He pulled back, after all he was a gentleman and he would not force anything.

She took his face into her hands and looked at him straight in the eyes. "Make me forget, please."

Killian Jones tightened his grip on her waist and nuzzled his face into her neck. Make her forget, he wanted to make her forget all the pain she ever had. But for tonight, he had to make her latest misadventure disappear from her mind forever.

* * *

**Yes there are no doubts they have sparks in bed, but when they fight its world war three. All out screaming matches, shockingly nothing is ever hurled across the room. So I wasn't even going to write the mission but I was inspired by "I was thinking the same thing".**

**Reviews?**


	9. It won't be just the two of us

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

It took Bernadette a few months to save up enough money for it. Between some small easy tracking jobs and some large healing jobs. She had enough money to make it up to Killian. She had picked out weeks ago, the perfect one for him. Big but not huge, fast, capable, and all his.

Yes, Bernadette was buying Captain Hook a ship. Even though he denied it during their fight she knew he was lying about missing the sea and the freedom a ship offered.

Maybe it was a bribe, maybe it was an apology. Bernadette wasn't sure. All she knew was that Killian would smile and be more than happy. And surprised, she couldn't forget about surprised.

She waited until the afternoon to tell Killian. She actually thought about how she wanted to word it. Because this really mattered to her, his happiness.

She had just finished clearing the table when Killian walked up behind her and placed one kiss on the shell of her ear. No, he was not getting his way, not this time at least.

Bernadette turned in his arms and tried to look serious. "It's only been a few hours; you miss me already?"

"I always miss you." He leaned in for a proper kiss.

"Stop, I have a surprise for you." He froze and one eye brow rose. "Close your eyes, take my hand and trust me." Bernadette trusted him enough not to use a blindfold.

He did as she asked, because he always did. But he did have one comment when he realized which direction she was leading him. "Love, usually when you say that, you lead me towards the bedroom, not outside."

"Not this time." She said through her smile.

Bernadette led him outside and to the edge of the dock. And she placed his hand against the wood.

"Open your eyes." She whispered in his ear. He did so and stared confused at the ship next to him.

"Deliveries aren't for another week." He commented.

"This one came early."

He looked the vessel over; she saw longing no matter how much he tried to hide it. "Whoever owns this ship is one lucky mate."

"He is, the luckiest one I know."

Killian looked at her, confused. "Whose ship is this, lass?"

Gods above, sometimes he was so daft. "Yours." Now there was no way she could stop the smile from growing on her face.

Killian Jones was rendered speechless, which didn't happen very often. His wide blue eyes darted from the ship to Bernadette and back. He needed a moment for it to sink in. For a good moment he wasn't sure what to do first, walk onto the ship or truly thank his wife.

He went with the second option and gathered Bernadette in his arms, spinning her around. "Thank you, love." He whispered in her ear and he was close to tears. The things this woman did to him.

Bernadette placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "You're very welcome. Now go explore your ship."

He picked her up, bridal style and walked up the gangplank. Killian gently placed her back on her feet and walked around the deck. Bernadette sat herself down on the railing and just watched. And that wasn't the only news she was going to share with him. But she would let him have his moment.

Killian found himself at the wheel, this was his ship, and he almost couldn't believe it. His remarkable wife must have pulled a few strings to make this happen. He was captain again, that was a wonderful feeling. And on this ship he was going to make new memories, ones where people did not die and there were no sea burials.

He didn't hear her come up beside him. Bernadette had butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't keep it to herself any longer.

"This is perfect love. Just you and me, going anywhere the wind takes us." He said.

"Well it won't just be the two of us…" She started to say then stopped, looking up at him. Her feelings were torn, she was happy and nervous at the same time.

Killian turned to look at her, confused. Then it dawned on him. "You're with child?" He asked, almost not believing his own words.

She nodded and swallowed hard. "Are you mad?" They hadn't really discussed children. They certainly acted like wanted one, or two or ten at the rate they were going. But nothing ever happened until now.

She was going to ask him again; he was still in shock. But before she could, Killian swept her up in his arms. His kisses were almost frantic, she joyfully returned them. No, he was far from mad.

"I love you, I could never be mad at you for this. Gods above, darling, I love you so much. I'm going to be a father." He just kept repeating himself and peppering her face with kisses. She couldn't get a word in edgewise. Besides the fact she was giggling.

His hand now rested on her stomach, he just stared and then he started talking to it. "Hello little one. I'm your father, the devilishly handsome one and your mother is the incredibly stunning woman here. Now as the child of a former pirate and a former bounty hunter, you will not get away with anything. Your mother and I have done it all before you were born."

Former, they were former somethings. How well did that sit with her? Lately she had gone back to her old ways, part time at least. Would she ever go back full time? And if she did, would Killian feel the need to become a pirate again?

No, they couldn't go back to their old lives, not when they had a child on the way. Children needed a stable life and thankfully Killian and Bernadette could offer that.

"Come on Captain, let's see what this ship can do. I paid good money for it."

"Aye that you did." Killian led her to the wheel, placing her hands on it and together they steered the ship. He began to hum a song in her ear, a lullaby.

In her mind's eye, she saw a child playing on the deck.

"I think it's a boy." She whispered.

"It could be a little lass. No matter, I love you and our child, until my last breath." He replied.

And Bernadette believed him.

* * *

**Aww, a happy family of three! Don't hold your breath there, people.**

**Reviews?**


	10. He was the only thing

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Fast forward a few years. I wasn't going to give the kid any lines, but I thought it would be cute. Brace yourselves, our favorite imp is going to show his crocodile face. And that can't be good.**

* * *

A tiny set of arms closed around Bernadette's knees. She didn't bother stopping the smile that was growing on her face. Well, that tonic was going to have to wait.

She turned around and picked up the child. Liam was a spitting image of his father. Blue eyes, black hair and an adventurous spirit. Well, that he got that spirit from both parents.

"Mama! Papa took me on the ship today. We searched for buried treasure." Liam Jones learned early on that his father had a ship, not a boat.

"Did you now? Did you find anything special?" Bernadette picked him up in her arms. She pushed a stray piece off black hair from his face and she had to bite back a laugh. Killian's hair had the same habit when he was sweaty.

"No, we didn't find anything." Liam answered sadly.

"Not all treasure is gold, lad, you have to appreciate the little things." Killian entered the house and kissed Bernadette's cheek.

"Can I come next time with you boys? I know how to read a map." Bernadette asked.

Liam squished his face up. "No, no girls allowed."

Killian came to her rescue and took the child from her arms. He placed Liam on the floor and got down to his level. "Liam Jones, you never tell a woman she is not allowed on your ship. Having them around makes you act like a gentleman and keep up good form. And if you impress them enough, she might give you a gift." Killian told him seriously.

"What kind of gift?" The child asked. Bernadette raised an eyebrow at Killian, what was he going to answer?

Her husband looked up at her and winked. "The fair lady might give you a kiss."

"Ewww!" That thought made Liam gag and run from the room. Well, he was five after all.

"You two searched for buried treasure?" She asked Killian, half serious.

"I obviously avoided the P-word. Liam is a sailor through and through."

She smiled, breaking the stone face she had set. Her arms went around his neck. "You let me on your ship Captain, have you been enough of a gentleman to deserve a kiss?"

"Maybe. If my actions weren't enough, I will gladly make it up to you tonight." He told her, smiling. His hand touched her back.

"Can you now?" She asked innocently.

"Papa!" Liam came running back in. "We still have to find the treasure!"

Killian twisted in his wife's arms to face his son. "I'm stuck here lad. You have to save me."

"I'm holding your father hostage. You have to pay the ransom." Bernadette told Liam.

"What's the ransom?"

"A kiss."

Liam squished his face but stepped closer. He loved his parents and would do anything for them. Bernadette let go of Killian and bent down to Liam's level. The boy gave his mother's cheek a quick kiss. She grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder. Liam giggled and hugged her back.

"Never thought I would have to beg a Jones for a kiss." Her comment was directed at Killian.

"Challenge accepted, love." He answered, his voice in her ear. She looked up at him and recognized that look. She was in for a long interesting night.

* * *

Bernadette remembered his birth like it was yesterday. She had experienced pain before: mental, spiritual, physical, but nothing could have prepared her for that. It had taken hours. Killian had stayed by her side, refusing to listen to the midwife. He kissed her sweaty forehead, told her repeatedly how strong she was every time she said she couldn't do it and didn't yell in pain when she almost broke his hand in her grip. Why he had given her his real hand to hold was beyond her.

After hours of pushing and screaming, a baby boy with a healthy set of lungs was placed in her arms. And all the pain seemed worth it.

Bernadette just stared at the child. She did this, she and Killian. She was bewildered that two people like themselves could make something so beautiful.

"What do we name him, love?" Killian almost didn't have a voice. He just stared at his beautiful wife and their child in her arms,

"How about Liam?" She had tears in her eyes. "Do you want to hold him?" At that question, he seemed terrified. He still felt broken, missing a hand. What if he dropped the baby? "You'll be fine." Her smile reassured him. "Liam, this is your father. I promise he will take very good care of you." She carefully placed the baby in Killian's arms. He stiffened for a moment then relaxed. And then the tears flowed.

Liam was five years old, walking, and talking and getting into everything. But Bernadette wouldn't have it any other way. Her heart melted a bit each time she saw Killian tuck Liam in at night. Or when the two of them played. Or when Liam's cuddles made life perfect.

Liam was the center of their lives, not that they weren't trying for a second one. But right now Liam held them together, he was proof that choosing each other had been the right choice.

* * *

Maybe she had a sixth sense or something but Bernadette had a sick feeling in her gut all day. A feeling she couldn't shake. She was heading home from the woods empty handed when that feeling turned to dread. She tried to focus on happy thoughts, being home with her boys. It slightly calmed her down. Until she reached home.

Liam was nowhere in sight. There was Killian in the front yard and he was not alone. Even from her angle, Bernadette knew who was at their house.

The Dark One.

"Do you have any idea how long I have been looking for you, dearie? Never thought I would find you on land. So you gave up your pirating ways?" The Dark One taunted.

"Turned my back on it, turned over a new leaf." Killian said as calmly as he could with a sword at his throat.

Bernadette almost couldn't breathe. Quickly she pulled an arrow from her quiver, notched it and let go, aiming at the Dark One'd back.

"Step away from my husband." She more or less shouted.

"You need to work on you aim, dearie." He made the arrow stop before it could do any damage. Then he turned around and saw exactly who he was dealing with. "You?" He seemed shocked. "Him?" The Dark One turned back to Killian. "Her? Well, this is a sight. True love again, Captain? I'd hate to break it up. No wait, I don't." Suddenly the arrow changed direction and sailed right at Bernadette, stopping an inch from her forehead.

No one spoke or breathed. Bernadette and Killian locked terrified eyes.

"Mama." A tiny voice broke the heavy silence. "Papa."

Liam entered their line of vision. As if the current situation couldn't get any worse.

And the Dark One saw the child too. "Is he yours?" He looked at both Bernadette and Killian. "You took someone from me, now I'm taking someone from you."

Bernadette's eyes widened in horror and dropped the bow and attempted to throw herself in Liam's direction.

But suddenly she found herself waist deep in the ground. Kilian attempted to knock the Dark One to the ground.

But before either of them could blink, both the Dark One and their child were gone.

* * *

**And it just hit the fan!**

**FYI- I was going to write the long interesting night scene but it would be cruel to have it with the way this chapter ends. Maybe it will be added to "Pleasured and Tortured". No due date though, I have a plot shimmering in my head, an evil plot. As if I haven't been evil enough already. **

**Now what? Besides world war three.**

**Reviews?**


	11. Why does he have our son?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Brace yourselves people!**

* * *

Inconsolable. That would perfectly describe Bernadette the second Liam disappeared. She was back on solid ground and sobbing uncontrollably. Killian was at her side, holding her close, trying to keep his own tears in check.

There were no comforting words he could whisper in her ear that could do anything for her. And he was waiting for her to explode at any moment.

They made their way inside their now silent house. He leaned against a wall, she paced the room.

"What did he mean?" Bernadette broke the silence finally. "The Dark One said you took someone from him."

"It was a stupid mistake I made years ago." Killian answered quietly.

"You didn't answer my question. What did you take from the Dark One?!" She finally yelled. He didn't answer, only rubbed his fake hand on his arm, right across his tattoo of her name. "You took his wife?! Were you out of your bloody mind!? You used your blue eyes and smooth words and seduced the Dark One's wife away!"

"He wasn't the Dark One back then." He quietly corrected her.

Like that made the situation better? "So you're the reason for the demon?!"

Killian didn't answer, Bernadette looked at him, and it was between disappointment and hurt and everything in between. And she made a choice, one that been running around in her mind for years.

She began moving around the room, gathering every weapon she could find.

"Love, what are you doing?" Killian asked confused.

"I'm going to get my son back!" Bernadette didn't look at him.

"Your son? He's my son as much as he is yours!" Liam was his son; how dare she not include him. "He is our son and we are going to get him back!"

"No Killian, there's no our, there's no we! It's your fault he's gone! I don't trust you to get him back!" She paused for a second to wave a finger at him. "You stopped being his father when you failed to protect him!"

"That was a bit difficult with a bloody sword at my neck!" Killian yelled.

"I had a bloody arrow at my head and I still tried to grab him out of harm's way!" She shrieked her response.

"Well, look at that, the bounty hunter is trying to be a hero!" His voice had that hard edge. The one he left on the Jolly Roger.

"Better than you, pirate!" She responded back.

They both stopped to catch their breath; their screaming match was over, along with something else. They had just reminded each other of what they really were.

"Bernadette…love…" Killian took a step toward her, but she wouldn't let him get close. Her dagger was out, poised to fight him off.

"Don't follow me, don't try to find me. If I ever see you again, I will stick this dagger where I should have put it years ago." Bernadette slid off her wedding ring and placed it on the table. "Good bye, Killian." She waked out of the house. She had one mission on her mind. Bernadette had to get her son back.

* * *

**So people, here it is, in black and white, why Killian Jones and Bernadette are not True Love. Their pasts are too messed up and a nice quiet life only makes them antsy for adventure. And back to "Never Going To Let You Out Of My Sight". We need to save Henry and get back home. Where there will be even more crap coming. As usual.**

**Reviews please.**


	12. You are bloody brillant

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**I'm back and so are Killian and Bernadette! I love Amelia with Neal, but there is something interesting about the relationship between Bernadette and Killian. So here are three bonus scenes. First up, a new beginning. I had originally just said that Bernadette told Killian she was staying with him. Well, I'm now going to show you her telling him. It's a light M, not really sure how it happened, it was not planned. But sometimes that's the best way.**

* * *

"Why are you drinking?" Killian Jones asked upon entering his cabin.

Bernadette paused her pouring and turned to face him. Her red curls bounced around her shoulders. "You ask silly questions. I have never known you to need a reason to drink." There was a twinkle in her brown eyes that he loved.

"Well, drinking is for celebration or drowning one's sorrow." Killian told her, leaning against the desk next to her.

"And which case do you think it is today, Captain?" She asked coyly. She handed him a glass that had… he gave it a quick sniff… rum in it.

"Well, with you I never know." He answered truthfully. "Can I get a hint?"

She stared at him thoughtfully for a moment. "I made a decision about where I want to be."

"Oh, did you now?" Killian tried not to expect anything, either way. He couldn't get his hopes up.

"Here, I belong here with you." She stared up at him through her lashes, waiting for a reaction.

His breath quickened and his lips curled up slightly into a smile. But he simply touched his glass to hers. "Came to your senses then, to give this devilishly handsome pirate a shot? "

"That's your reaction? I was expecting something a bit more." She had seen his nonverbal response but she wanted words.

"Well daring, there are other ways to celebrate news such as this." He took a step forward.

At least she had perfected her innocent face around him. "How else does one celebrate?" She asked over the rim of the glass. She tilted her head back to finish all of the rum.

Killian said nothing, he just followed her lead then took her glass and placed them both on the desk. He gathered her up in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist. Their lips met and it was anything but innocent and gentle. Her nails raked his hair, pulling him as close as possible.

He fell into the perfectly made bed with her under him. He quickly let go of Bernadette only to quickly pull at the laces of her corset.

She laughed and rolled him over. "You're all thumbs there. Here, let me help." But instead of removing her own clothes, her hands went to the buckles of his vest.

Slow wouldn't even begin to describe the speed her fingers were going at the moment.

"I can go faster than that with my one hand, love." He growled. She needed to hurry up. The vest came off and was pushed off the bed. Her fingers then played with his chains.

"I'm just taking my time to show you how much I appreciate you for wanting to give me a home here." Her voice had lost all its coyness; she was speaking from her heart.

Killian was almost speechless. He pulled himself up slightly and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She sighed contently. Then he flipped her back on to her back. She only smiled up at him, now getting his shirt off wouldn't be a problem.

Her hands roamed his chest, tracing the scars and committing them to memory. Killian brought his own hand up to her face, tracing her hairline.

"I assume you can do the rest yourself." She broke the gentleness.

"And our celebrating will continue?" He asked.

"Of course."

Killian got off of her and removed his pants quickly and by the time he looked up, Bernadette had already shed every stitch of clothing. And he just stared. How did he get so lucky? What did he do to deserve this?

"Are you just going to stare? If you're suddenly not interested…" She raised her hand to pull her clothes back on. But Killian was faster. At once, they were pressed together from shoulder to knee.

His lips attacked her neck, making the noises that came out of her mouth were music to his ears. "Just you, me, the Jolly Roger and the treasure of Edward the Navigator…" Killian whispered.

Bernadette froze, as if suddenly remembering something important. "Edward the Navigator? It's his map?"

"Do you know how disheartening it is to ask about another man while in bed with one?" Killian tried to sounded annoyed, but he was curious.

Bernadette then proceed to roll him over and quickly left the bed.

"Lass, what about our celebration?" Well, this was a first, though the view was nice as she bent over the desk.

She quickly turned around, clearly feeling his eyes burn into her body. "How can you think of pleasurable activities at a moment like this?" She shook her head, annoyed.

"A moment like what, lass? You mean the pleasurable activities we were in the middle of?"

Bernadette picked up his discarded shirt and pulled it over her head. She didn't even bother letting her hair out, before going to the book shelf.

"Edward the Navigator…" She began, suddenly feeling like a teacher. "was a brilliant man, besides being a sailor, he was a scholar and an inventor and a diplomat. He had a habit of hiding clues for his successor to find his treasure after his death. I was just reading about him. Where is that thick book?"

Killian cleared his throat from the bed. She only held up a finger to silence him.

"Here it is." She pulled a book from the shelf and flipped through it. "His speeches, notes, maps, everything was written backwards. Making sure that only he and few people would ever be able to understand it." She came back to the bed and knelt next to Killian. He studied the page opened on her lap.

"Meaning the map you have is backwards. East is west, north is south. You would have been going in the completely wrong direction."

After a moment of thought, Killian's eyes met Bernadette's. "You are brilliant, bloody brilliant, love."

"I just saved you from looking like a complete fool in front of your crew."

"How can I ever repay you for your intelligence?" He asked, sounding innocent.

Bernadette looked at him thoughtfully. She put the book down and straddled his hips. She stared down at him thoughtfully, then she slowly pulled his shirt off over her head. "Now where were we?"

His hand grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her close. "Right about here."

* * *

**So smart though maybe her timing is bad.**

**Reviews?**


	13. Challenge accepted

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**So this belongs in the middle of chapter 9. I had originally decided not to put it because of the note that chapter ends on. I thought it would be mean and pretty heartless. But it's here now. And here is where the M rating comes into play.**

* * *

_"__Never thought I would have to beg a Jones for a kiss." Her comment was directed at Killian._

_Challenge accepted, love." He answered, his voice in her ear. She looked up at him and recognized that look. She was in for a long interesting night._

* * *

Bernadette closed the bedroom door behind her later that night. "I finally got Liam in bed. He won't stop talking about that treasure. You put dangerous ideas into his head…" Then she turned around and the sight that met her eyes made them widened. Killian sat in their bed, shirtless and she noticed that he was wearing his brace. Which only meant one thing, he was wearing his hook, which at the moment was hidden behind his head. Killian was completely engrossed in a book.

Dangerous ideas indeed. Bernadette had to control her breathing. The things this man did to her even after five years. It was the combination of the bare chest and the knowledge that the hook was present. So Bernadette just stood there continuing to stare at the devilishly handsome man in her bed.

Eventually his blue eyes slid up to meet hers. "I'm sorry, darling, were you saying something?"

Oh, now he was playing hard to get? Killian knew exactly what he was doing to her. And he took a lot of pleasure from it.

Fine, Bernadette would play along, for as long as she could. "Liam was talking about buried treasure that you two went searching for today. I almost couldn't put him to sleep. I'm blaming you."

He smiled, he tried to make it seem innocent. "And I accept the blame. The lad and I had a lot of fun today." He hadn't set the book down, like he was going to go back to it at any moment. And the man's eyes dropped back to the page. He left her hanging.

Bernadette quickly changed out of her work dress and into a figure fitted red night grown. She rarely wore red, she hated the way it clashed with her hair. But at the moment, she was a woman with a mission. She needed someone, or rather, needed someone.

She walked back into the room. He still hadn't moved. She crawled into bed next to him. She had to act like she wasn't on fire with desire. "Good night." Bernadette told him, expecting a good night kiss.

"Good night, lass." He responded. What sort of evil twisted game was he playing with her? Calling her lass, really? She rolled over to her side, her back was to him.

All she heard for the next few minutes, all she heard was the turning of the pages.

Then suddenly there was a light touch on her hip. She gasped. Now what was he doing? She turned slightly to see Killian still staring intently at the page.

She rolled back over and tried to calm herself. But his hand began to roam her side over the fabric. It went right up to her breast and gave it some much needed attention. Bernadette actually whimpered. Then his hand went to the other one, repeating the same action.

Bernadette was on fire now. She risked rolling over on her back to look at him. Killian was still staring at his book. But there was a tiny smile on his face.

"Why are you teasing me, Killian?" She asked quietly.

"Like I said earlier, challenged accepted." He answered, still not meeting her wide eyes

"What challenge?" Bernadette was genuinely confused.

Killian dropped the book to the floor and rolled over to stare at her. "Your exact words were 'I never thought I would have to beg a Jones for a kiss.'" And his tongue did the most sinful thing Bernadette ever saw.

She couldn't move, all she could do was breath heavily. Gods above, the things Killian did to turn her on. This man was going to be the death of her. It wouldn't be as bad if she returned the favor.

"You're on, pirate." She said breathlessly.

Killian's blue eyes were almost black with desire and his hand slowly crept down to her stomach. "You of all people should know not to test a pirate." He drew shapes on her skin.

Bernadette tired her hardest to remain still under his touch. "I'll try my luck, Captain. And I never beg."

"Tonight you will." Killian said confidently. Now his hand went between her legs. She didn't even bother to stop herself from rocking into his hand. It was just a few fingers and she was already so close to the edge. And to think he hadn't even brought the hook into the picture yet.

He didn't let up, actually he added a finger and went faster. Then he suddenly stopped. His hand rested on her stomach.

A plea was almost on her lips. But she was not going to break that easily. Her eyes did the begging for her.

But that was not enough for Killian. "Tell me exactly what you want from me Bernadette." He so rarely used her name. And this time, his hand was replaced by his hook. It sent a chill through her entire body. A moan escaped her lips, one that was much louder than she had planned. "Killian… if you make me wake Liam… I swear to the Gods…"

"Then be quiet, darling." He told her.

"You're making that hard at the moment."

"That's not the only hard thing right now." His lips were close to her ear.

"Are you going to do something about it?" Her voice had the tiniest bit of sass. That was all she could manage.

"The terms are the same, beg for what you want."

Bernadette almost saw stars. His teasing was relentless. And she finally broke. "Kiss me, please."

He obligated her almost instantly. Killian attacked her lips and she responded in the same fashion. He then rolled on top of her, his hook pulled her arms over her head. Killian quickly filled her.

"So ready for me, as always." He chuckled.

She would have said something, anything but then he hit her right in that spot. They found their rhythm quickly and her release swept over her like the rough waves of the sea. He followed her over the edge, saying her name like a prayer.

Eventually Killian rolled off of her and pulled her close. "I love it when you beg."

"You love it when I do anything." Bernadette whispered in his neck.

"True, I love everything about you." He whispered back, trying to catch his breath. This woman was going to be the death of him. That was a death he wouldn't mind.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	14. You can pretend, can't you?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Ok, last bonus scene, unless something pops into my head. This is an alternate ending. This is not canon with the rest of the story, just something I felt I had to write. This will NOT affect Amelia or Killian in their current relationships with Neal and Emma receptively. I just love Killian and do want happiness from him.**

* * *

A week.

That's how long it took Bernadette to find the Dark One's castle. Most of the town folk were afraid to talk about it, so they just pointed out directions. The Dark One terrified every single one of them, but not Bernadette. He took her child, now he should be afraid of her.

She ate very little and slept even less. Getting Liam back was the only thing on her mind. No sign of… him, though ever since she left home, she had felt like she was being watched. But he couldn't be following her, she had threatened him. The only logical place for him was a tavern, drinking away his sorrows, or finding a new crew and a ship. Anything to get away from her.

Bernadette had time for a wardrobe change. She was back to her old self: pants, long sleeve top, a sensible corset, and boots. After taking ten steps forward with Killian, she had now taken twenty steps back. She was back to Bernadette the dangerous bounty hunter. Part of her missed this part of her, though she did not want to admit it. But what was true were the stakes the return had come at. Her son was the most important person to her and no one messed with her family and got away with it. Not even the Dark One.

Finally, over the line of trees, she saw the castle. It was still off in the distance, maybe a few hours at the most. Bernadette wondered what kind of protection spells would be around it. Was it just the fact that the Dark One lived there enough to keep people away?

Why didn't she have any fairy dust? She should have picked some up before starting on this rescue mission. But because of her rush and poor planning, it was just going to be her and her skill against the Dark One and his magic.

Interesting to say the least.

Bernadette took a step forward and almost took another, but an arm snaked around her waist, pulling her back. Her first instinct was to fight back; her hand went to her belt for her dagger. But the person's voice stopped her.

"Calm down, lass. It's only me." Came the very familiar and unwelcomed voice in her ear.

Her elbow quickly found his stomach and she shoved hard. He released her; she whirled around to face… him. 'Calm down, it's only me'? He failed as a father and those were the first words out of his mouth? "I told you not to follow me! What the hell are you doing here, Killian?" She almost screamed. Her voice lowered when he brought his finger to his lips.

"And just like you, they come back for seconds." Killian stated. His sword was drawn and before Bernadette could defend herself, a thick vine lay at her feet. "The shrubs are enchanted to grab intruders and choke them to death." He explained then looked around. "The Dark One has ears everywhere." He stepped away from her and into the shade of a few trees. He looked back at her, expecting her to follow. She hesitated, Liam wasn't in that direction. But she did follow, begrudgingly. And Bernadette got a good look at him. Killian was back to the pirate look, all black leather, like he had never given it up. Even the hook was back. Part of her missed that look. Well, she had gone back to the bounty hunter look so easily, of course he would do the same. But what Bernadette noticed more than the clothes were the fact he looked like he barely slept in days.

"So self-centered, aren't you?" He finally addressed her question. "I came here to save my son, not follow you…."

"Of course you are. Be the hero, save the child, reunite him with his mother and live happily ever after? You think I would even take you back?" She felt anger rising in her, like the day her world came crashing down on her. But it was pointless anger. She was past feeling anger or even caring. Until she got Liam back, she was numb.

"No, I simply want to get my son out of the clutches of the Crocodile. I did not get my hopes that high."

She raised a confused eye brow at him. "The Crocodile?"

"Just a moniker I gave him a long time ago." Killian shrugged his shoulders.

"Childish." Then she stared at him. "I don't believe a word that you said."

"Believe what you want, darling." Killian shot back.

Bernadette tensed up. "No, no pet names." She couldn't take that, couldn't risk falling into old feelings with him.

"Fine, Bernadette…" But her name stung more than any term of endearment ever could. He stood in front of her, studying the situation at hand, weighing all the options. "Since we are looking for the same thing…" He began carefully.

"What are you suggesting, pirate?" She asked harshly. She had a very good idea what he was going to ask.

"Can I offer a truce between us? Just to get Liam back?" Killian finished.

Bernadette's eyes widened in shock and almost horror. Then she actually started laughing. "You hear how ridiculous you sound right now, right? I'll pass on your generous offer, Captain." She gave him a mock salute and walked away from him.

"Bernadette, come back here!" He followed after her.

"No, we are not working together."

"Why not?" He was close enough to catch her wrist in his hook.

"Really? Why not? Because it worked out so well in the past!" She slipped put out of the hook and continued walking to the castle.

She heard footsteps behind her and broke into a run. He was not going to catch up with her, he was not going to help her. He was nothing to her, not anymore at least.

She picked up her speed, she had to get to Liam. Then her ears heard a chilling noise, something like a pair of jaws, or more like many many pairs of jaws.

Bernadette risked a look down and instantly regretted it. The grass that she was running on now had small creatures that were just jaws. They were attempting to bite her ankles to make her trip. What would happen if she were to fall? She shuddered and just ran.

Then she heard the slashing of a sword close behind her. So he was still following her? She hoped he fell.

But he didn't fall, actually he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Killian, put me down!" She yelled. But from her upside down position, she got a good look at the creatures. That was going to live in her nightmares for a while.

One jaw clamped around Killian's jacket. Bernadette somehow managed to pull a dagger from her sleeve and threw it in the face area. It yelped and let go.

Killian kept running and when he reached another clearing of trees, he threw her down on the ground. She gave him the death glare. He had to catch his breath before scolding her. "You need me! I just saved your bloody life, twice!"

"I hate you, Killian Jones!" Bernadette spat.

"Were you always this bloody difficult?" He asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I keep you too occupied in bed to notice." She shot back.

"Well, I am glad those days are over!"

"Me too!"

They stated at each other, steam almost pouring out of their ears. Bernadette attempted to stand up but the hilt of Killian's sword near her neck stopped her. "No, you are not getting up unless you agree to work with me get our son back!"

For a second she pouted. Their son, Liam was hardly their son. Killian failed, he had no right to call Liam his. "Fine. You're right." She said against her better judgement.

Content with her answer, Killian put the sword away and looked up to see Bernadette holding a hand up to him.

"You think I'm going to fall for that? I know all your tricks." He turned and began to walk away.

"Such a gentleman you are." She said under her breath. But he was still close and she kicked him in the leg. Killian came crashing down.

Using his new position to her advantage, Bernadette picked herself up and tried to make a run for it.

She barely got two steps before his hook caught her ankle, pulling her down. She hit the ground hard and then he was on top of her.

That didn't last long, she flipped him over and made sure to stay out of the way of the slashing hook.

Then he rolled her over and they just stared at each other.

Something peaceful washed over Bernadette. Killian noticed that she had loosened up. "Now, can you be reasonable?" To his shock, she nodded and he stood up.

"Killian…" She suddenly sounded so small. He turned to look at her, she was sitting up and there was something different about her. "I missed you." She told him sadly.

Killian's eye brows rose in confusion. She sounded honest. He knelt down to her level and he took her chin into his hand. "I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you, Killian. I love you." She smiled.

What was going on with her? Was she playing games again? Then he noticed the flower near her hand. A forget me not.

"Bloody hell, of course you of all people would fall into a poisonous flower. Come on, we need to get out of here now."

"No, let's stay here. Just you and me. We can be happy." Bernadette made a move to grab his arm to make him sit next to her.

But he resisted and instead pulled her to her feet. "Listen to me; we need to get Liam back. Our son needs us."

"I think I can give you a reason to stay here. Let's make another baby." Her hands played with the collar of his jacket.

No, this was very bad. How could he stop her and get back to their mission? Before he could think of anything to do, she grabbed his face. Her lips crashed into his and he felt there was no other reason but to respond likewise.

Then she froze and then pulled back. "Killian, what the hell?" She raised her hand to slap him but he was faster and stepped out of range.

"You made contact with a forget me not flower, and that kiss, you started it." Killian raised a finger to prove his point. "Do not blame me for that. Can we please come to an understanding and work together? You are not thinking clearly."

She gave him a long hard look and tried not to focus on the tingle in her lips. She couldn't still have such strong feelings for him, could she? Not after what he did to their family. But she hated to admit it; she did need his help, just as an extra hand during a fight. They were supposed to have each other's back during any and all fights, that's what their wedding vows said.

"Fine," Bernadette stepped right up to him and jabbed her finger into is chest. "But understand one thing, Captain, there is nothing here. Just a partnership until this is over. We are nothing but two people with a common goal." The words were hard for her to say and like a knife to his heart for him to hear. But Killian knew he didn't deserve forgiveness, not that she would listen anyway.

"Just two people pretending to get along to save someone they care about. You can pretend, can't you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just stay out of my way." And she began to walk away, avoiding the poisonous flowers.

"Believe me, being in your way is the last place I want to be." Killian said under his breath.

They continued walking in the direction of the castle without too much issue or talking. They even tried to avoid eye contact.

Bernadette hated how much the forget me nots were still affecting her. They made her forget her anger towards Killian and made her concerned for his well-being.

"Killian, you're bleeding." She said quietly.

He touched his forehead. "Oh, some vine must have gotten me. Or you. I'm not sure." He did not seem phased.

The healer in her was talking, that's what she kept telling herself. Not the wife or the lover. Her professional mind was in control. "I'll look at it when we get h…" She quickly changed her word choice. "Out of this situation."

Killian noticed she wanted to say another word. The dreaded word: home. But he couldn't dwell on it. They had to get their son back. Bernadette accepted Killian's helping hand as they went over things in their path. He hadn't planned on being that much of a gentleman, but his good form got the best of him.

But then she noticed the mark on his lower neck, one that she knew exactly where it had come from and her heart sank. He thought it had faded or that his collar hid it well. He knew she wasn't going to ask about it but it was going to be on her mind forever now.

"It's not what you think…" It was harder than he thought not to use pet names when it came to her. Besides it would only make her angrier.

"Whatever are you talking about?" She asked innocently.

"Open book, remember? Nothing happened more than what you see." Killian was telling the truth. He had been approached by a woman in a tavern and accepted her invitation, thinking he could easily slip into his old ways. But no matter how hard he tried not to imagine the woman had red hair, Killian couldn't get pass her lips on his neck. But he had been a gentleman and politely excused himself.

"I had offers also, you know. Very good looking men who felt it was their job to help the lonely woman, even if it was only for a few hours. I turned them all down. Mostly because they weren't you." She said the last part quietly. She suddenly felt horrible and worried. She knew he had something on him that would calm her down. Bernadette reached around his waist and pulled out his flask.

"You know; you just could have asked? I would have just given it to you." Killian chuckled.

"I know." She responded before taking touching it to her lips. Then she frozen, remembering something important. She tipped her head back enough to look like she drank. Bernadette then handed the flask back to Killian.

"You ready for this?" He asked.

Bernadette only nodded. She had to pull herself together and keep her wits about her. She had Killian jones on her side at the moment. And together they were going up against the Dark One.

"Killian, you know this changes nothing between us?" She had to spell it out.

He nodded sadly. "I know."

They entered an empty castle, so luck was on their side. No sign of the Dark One. The halls were eerily silent.

"Now where?" Bernadette asked quietly. She had no idea why she was whispered. Maybe she thought the walls could hear.

"I'm not sure…" Killian started to say but then they both heard a noise that made their hearts soar. Liam's laughter.

Bernadette and Killian bolted off in the direction of the laughter. At the end of a long hallway, they pushed a large door open. Inside was Liam, sitting on the floor playing with a set of blocks.

He looked healthy and happy, not scared or sad as Bernadette and Killian had feared.

"Liam!" Bernadette yelled and ran towards her son.

The child's head turned in her direction as if hearing a strange noise.

Killian was close behind, Bernadette reached Liam first or at least she thought she did. Her hand reached out to grab him and only touched air.

Liam had been an illusion. He wasn't here, wasn't in the room. Where was he?

"Certainly took the two of you long enough to come here, dearie. Do you ever care about your son?" Came a familiar voice.

Bernadette whirled around to see the Dark One sitting in a chair, watching them like entertainment.

Anger boiled up in her and she would have launched herself at his throat. That was if Killian hadn't grabbed her around the waist and held her back.

"A week, it took you a week to find your son. A bit sad, don't you think?" He giggled.

"Where is he, you bloody demon?" Her time on the Jolly Roger caught up with her. "Where are you hiding him? I'll rip you limb from limb." Bernadette struggled to free herself from Killian's iron grip.

"Your son is safe and dare I say it, happy. Liam is it? Named after your dearly departed brother, Captain?" The imp asked.

Killian's grip on Bernadette's waist loosened then it was gone completely. His hand was on his sword; Captain Hook was posed for battle. It took Bernadette a moment to understand what he was going to do and attempted to reach out to stop him. But a hand cuff appeared around her wrist, chaining her to the wall. Killian was out of her reach.

But before he was able to fully draw his sword, Killian froze. He had to be the calm and collected one here. "I want to make a deal, Dark One." He dropped his sword to the floor. "My life for the safety of my wife and son."

"Killian, no! I'm not leaving you!" Those words sprung from Bernadette's lips without her really thinking about them. Her hand covered mouth as her eyes widened at him. She didn't still care about Killian, if he wanted to sacrifice himself for Liam, let him atone for his sins.

Killian heard the desperation in her voice and against his better judgement, cupped his cheek into his hand. "You need to go, take Liam and get as far away from this place a possible. It's me he wants. I caused all of this. If that's the price I have to pay to make sure you are safe, so be it. Nothing and I mean nothing means more to me than you and Liam. You brought light into my dark life and I can never thank you enough for that. Just please, for once in your life, listen to me and go."

Bernadette bit back tears. She hadn't expected such words from him. But she couldn't nod, couldn't agree with him. Instead, she turned to the Dark One. "You would leave an innocent child fatherless?" She asked, having no idea where that question came from.

The Dark One looked at her strangely for a moment, as if there was a spark of humanity in him. "Go." He managed to croak out.

"Darling, you heard him." Killian told her. The Dark One snapped his fingers and Liam appeared in the room. The child went running into the arms of his mother.

"The both of you, get out of my sight. I won't be so forgiving next time." The Dark One told them.

Killian and Bernadette exchanged shocked looks before heading to the door. Purple smoke engulfed them and they suddenly found themselves home.

Home, where a fire was already warming the rom and a full meal on the table. Liam held out his arms to his father, who gratefully took him.

"From the Dark One himself. It's not poisoned, or so says the note." Bernadette read the note that accompanied the meal.

Killian only nodded and the three of them sat down to eat. Bernadette kept pushing Liam's hair out of his eyes. Her life had been so empty without her boys.

Her boy she meant. She had been avoiding Killian's eyes since they appeared home. His eyes had the same idea as hers did, they stayed on Liam.

Soon the child began to yawn.

"You put him to bed, I'll clean up." Killian offered.

Bernadette's eyes shot up to his. There was panic in them. As much as she wanted to tuck Liam in, she didn't want to walk back into empty room. So she shook her head. "You put him to bed. I'll clean up, it isn't much."

Silently he nodded and picked up the exhausted child. He left the room.

Bernadette looked around the room and suddenly all the extra food and plates disappeared. Apparently the Dark One wanted his stuff back.

Silence filled the room. Bernadette did not want to be alone with her thoughts.

Then Killian reappeared in the room. "The lad is sleeping soundly." He said.

She only nodded. There were so many unspoken things between them. But neither of them wanted to start the conversation. For a few minutes neither of them moved. Bernadette leaned against the table and Killian stood in the middle of the room.

"I should go…" Killian finally said, moving towards the door.

"Killian…" She stopped him. Don't go, she wanted to say but couldn't bring herself to say it. "Where are you going?"

"The local inn." He answered emotionlessly. He knew he had no right to hope, that she would want him to stay.

"The cut on your forehead, can I take care of it before you leave?" She asked innocently.

Ever the healer, his wife. Anything to stay in the house longer. He nodded and sat down on a chair. She found a bottle of rum and a cloth.

She stood in front of him, and tried her best to avoid his eyes. And he did the exact same thing, so he focused on what was right in front of him. That might not have been the best thing though, so he shut his eyes.

"This is going to hurt a little." She whispered.

"Lass, I can handle a little sting…" He started to say but his sudden yelp stopped him. And his hand grabbed her waist and squeezed.

Bernadette could have done a number of things to him. Scold him for using a pet name. Yell at him for grabbing. Hit him lightly for acting like a baby. But she just stood there looking at him, his grip felt comfortable on her waist, just tight enough like he was terrified of losing her.

After the pain passed, Killian opened his eyes and looked up at her, slightly embarrassed. She tried to look emotionless but the sheepish look on his face told her she failed at that.

"Sorry. Will it need stitches?" He removed his hand from her waist.

She stared at her now empty waist, she missed the heat. "No, you're lucky." She whispered and suddenly wished she hadn't said that. How could he be lucky after losing his wife and child? Well, he hadn't left the house yet. "Any other cuts?" She asked quietly.

"None that I need assistance with fixing. You have done more than enough."

"Killian, any other cuts?" Her voice had a touch of professionalism, the one he knew not to argue with. So with a heavy sigh, he pulled off his vest and began to unbutton his shirt. At least he had enough sense to keep it on. There was a nasty cut on his chest, right over his heart.

Bernadette strove to keep her emotions in check. Killian made no motion, didn't even meet her eyes. He couldn't even anyway, there were too many unspoken feelings between them.

She might have taken her time cleaning the wound, again no need for stitches. But the last thing Bernadette wanted was for the wound to be infected.

Silence filled the room and it was slightly uncomfortable. They continued to stare at each other, eyes just searching for something, anything.

"Did you mean what you said, back at the Dark One's castle?" Bernadette asked.

"Every word of it. I never say things just to say things." Then he sighed. "If you're done, I'll be going…" Killian said. She didn't stop him so he pushed the chair back and stood up. He walked to the door and when his hand touched the knob, he heard her voice.

"Killian…" He turned around to see a very teary eyed Bernadette staring at him. "Don't go, unless you want to. Do you want to?"

She wanted him to stay? Did he want to stay? He couldn't find his voice to answer her so he simply shook his head.

Was he prepared for Bernadette to throw herself at him? No. But he was beyond grateful. He held her tight and whispered in her ear that he was never letting her go.

"I need you. I can't do this alone, Killian. I can't raise them alone." She sobbed into his neck.

Those words took a few seconds to sink into Killian's mind. He pulled back to stare at her. "Them?"

Bernadette looked up at him, there was a smile on her face. She moved his hand to her stomach. "Yes, them."

Eleanor Jones was born seven months later, completing their perfect happy family.

* * *

**OK, now the story is done, I swear. But we all know how well that works out for me. I needed a happy ending for them even if it's not canon. Hope you enjoyed the bonus scenes.**

**Now you can really go back to the story, "Never Going to Let You Out of My Sight".**

**Reviews please?**


End file.
